Acampando
by cruzer22
Summary: Velkan y Anna fueron obligados por sus padres a ir a acampar, no se imaginaban lo que les iban a suceder.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos! Si eres menor de edad, no leas esto, si te sientes incomodo leyendo sexo, no leas esto.

**Sabado en la tarde.**

Velkan respiraba profundo no sabiendo porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo.   
La tormenta afuera parecía quererlos juntos, juntos.

"Velkan?" ella gimió "Que me pasa?"

"Lo disfrutas" El dijo mientras metía la mano debajo de su pijama y seguía besando su cuello. Ella se estremecía ante las leves cosquillas en su vientre.

"Esto no está bien, no puede estar bien" Era lo que le gritaba su mente a Anna, _algo que se sintiera taaan bien no podía ser algo bueno._

"Sólo tres minutos más." El dijo apresurándose a cogerle los senos, antes de que el tiempo se les acabara. _Dios, pero si apenas tiene unos limoncitos._ Su pervertida mente le gritó mientras los acariciaba, lentamente haciendo un recorrido a la parte que sabía la iba a hacer estremecerse.

El movió en forma circular su dedo alrededor de su pequeño pezón "Ahhhh! Velkan!" Dijo notando un segundo después como sus caderas se movían hacia arriba buscando algo... El se lo pellizcó, "dios, dios!" sus manos fueron alrededor de los hombros de Velkan, su cabeza aún todavía mordiendo y lamiéndole el cuello.  
Anna sabía que estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo que sintió en el sueño de la noche anterior, una presión en su abdomen bajo y un cosquilleo.

No había duda de que lo estaba disfrutando, el modo que se aferraba a sus hombros mientras, al mismo tiempo, se retorcía, sin talvez saber que era un reflejo de acercar más su mano a sus pequeños, sin desarrollar, senos. "Anna, o Anna" El gimió queriendo hacer más que tocar sus senos, el quería ir más abajo, más lejos.  
Se separó de ella. "Ocho minutos." Dijo pero por un par de segundos más le retorció el pezón.

Ella respiró profundamente y cuando el retiró sus manos, ella se sentó. Miró al suelo avergonzada, no queriendo mirarle. No podía creer que esto acababa de suceder como resultado de haber perdido una mano de Black Jack jugando con su hermano. Se había sorprendido cuando el le había propuesto el reto y había querido declinar cuando perdió, pero ahora sólo quería volver a jugar y perder de nuevo, y que él pusiera un mayor tiempo que 8 minutos.

Velkan la miraba, _que estaría pasando por su cabeza?_ se preguntó al verla callada, el también debería sentirse avergonzado por lo que acababan de hacer pero no lo estaba, ella con sus comentarios en la noche anterior y en la mañana, le habían llenado la cabeza de pensamientos lujuriosos.  
Ella era tan culpable como él.

**El Viernes anterior, en la mañana.**

Era demasiado viejo para que sus padres lo obligaran a acampar con su hermana, la pequeña Anna de 12 años. El, con 20, en un fin de semana podría haber estado haciendo cosas más importantes en la taberna del pueblo, como cortejando a la hermana mayor de la mejor amiga de Anna.

"Vamos, Anna, ¡muevete!" Dijo Velkan de mal humor.

"Estoy cansada!" Dijo deteniéndose y tomando aire profundamente, "Hemos caminado por más de tres horas sin descansar! Quiero volver a casa!"

"No eres la única, chiquilla."

"Ahh! Que no me llames así!"

"Pero si lo eres!" La miró detenidamente, "además, si volvemos a nuestros padres no les gustará nada. Ellos piensan que nos debemos integrar más."

Anna respiró hondo y volvió a caminar, "Tú eres demasiado viejo para ser mi amigo."

"Claramente, tu y yo vemos el mismo punto, pero no ellos."

"Velkan! Acampemos aquí, si? Estoy demasiado cansada"

"No, hermanita," Le dijo sonriendo, "además ya estamos bastante cerca de la cima de la montaña."

Miró hacia arriba, "Cerca? Parece que entre más ascendemos más se empeña la colina en crecer!"

El rió, "Dos horas, sino te cargo, vale?"

Anna dudó por un segundo y luego miró su reloj, "Ay, donde no me cargues." Dijo suspirando, sin saber lo que les esperaba tres horas más adelante y que les iba a cambiar la vida.

Que pasó entre el viernes en la mañana y el sábado en la noche? Llegaran aun más lejos?  
Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna se sento y acomodo su larga pijama no sabia lo que había sucedido pero se habia sentido bien. Estaba apenada pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que su hermano hubiera seguido besando su cuello y tocando sus tetas. i Eso no podía estar bien! /i Vio que su hermano tambien se sentó y vio un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones que no recordaba haber visto antes. Ella era muy joven para saber lo que habia sucedido, pero sabia que el sabia "¿Qué fue eso, Velkan?"

El corazon de Velkan estaba que le salia por su garganta, no solo estaba con una niña, una niña!, sino que esa niña tambien era su hermana. No podia creer que eso lo hubiera excitado tanto, tenia ganas de llevar su mano hasta sus pantalones y empezarse a tocar, eso iba a hacer, iba a disculparse y salir de la tienda para irse un poco lejos y después liberarse de su tensión y esos pensamientos corruptos que pasaban por su cabeza, la de abajo suponia, pero escuchó su voz y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mirarla y pasar saliva, ella le estaba mirando la erección, y de la emocion palpito y crecio otro poco, los ojos de ella se abrieron al ver eso y la vio mirando para otro lado, un segundo después sus ojos volvian al mismo lugar, _¡Dios! _"Me aproveché de ti." Le dijo la verdad. "Lo uqe hicimos estuvo mal."

Ella ya sabía eso, pero aun asi. . . se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, "¿Porque?" todavía sentía esa presión en su abdomen bajo, necesitaba algo pero no sabía que.

"Los hermanos no deben hacer cosas así." Vio que ella aproximaba sus piernas hacia su torso y se encogia en una pequeña bola, quiso ir hacia ella pero se detuvo..

"Porque no?" penso por un segundo y luego lo dijo "si se siente bien."

Velkan lamió sus labios, Anna tenia la cara mas adorable que el hubiera visto, el cuerpo apenas se estaba desarrollando y aun asi queria mostrarle cosas, su pantalón se estaba colocando cada vez mas apretado y el calor dentro de la tienda no estaba ayudando, "Se va a sentir bien asi lo hagas con cualquier persona. Pero esa clase de cosas no se puede hacer con los miembros de la misma familia."

_¿Con cualquier persona?_ "Que clases de cosas?" según lo uqe el decia habian mas y ella queria saber que mas y si se sentian tan bien como lo que acababa de sentir. "Y entonces porque me lo hiciste a mi?"

"No sabes nada de esto, Anna? Absolutamente nada?" El le pregunto un poco confundido.

"No. Pues se lo de besarse, pero no... lo de el hombre tocando..." ella hizo una seña hacia su pecho.

Velkan sonrió por el movimiento que ella hizo, y ella tambien al verlo sonreir, "Te lo hice porque tenia ganas de estar con una mujer, creo que mi calentura pudo mas que yo, nunca debi haberte hecho eso. . . "

"Te gusto hacerme eso?" Ella paso saliva y volvio a mirar a su pantalon.

Velkan no se contuvo al ver uqe ella lo seguia mirando, posó su mano sobre su ereccion cubierta y empezo a tocarse un poco suavemente, "Que si me gusto?" el rio, si supiera como lo tenía, estaría ella igual?

¿Poruqe se estaba tocando ahí? Porque en cuanto su mano se poso alli algo estalló en su propio estomago? Porque queria ser ella la que lo estuviera tocando? Que era eso que tenia ahí? Ella habia visto uno una vez, pero era del tamaño de su dedo meñique, ese parecia, deberia ser mas grande, _¿Se pareceria a esa cosa que ese toro le estaba metiendo a la vaca cuando pasaron el dia anterior por esa finca?_

Velkan se decidió, su hermana parecia querer eso tanto como el, "Te lo digo si me respondes algo" le dijo respirando rapidamente, se estaba tocando suavemente, pero saber que se estaba masturbando en frente de su hermanita lo agitaba. Anna asintió. El sabia que era algo bajo lo uqe iba a hacer pues lo acababa de planear, todo empezaba con us respuesta siendo si, y de aquí en adelante todo sucedería por su culpa pero aun asi no le importo, "¿Estas mojada?"

Anna fruncio el entrecejo, no sabia de lo que el hablaba, estaba empezando a sudar pero no creia que el se refiriera a eso, "¿Como?"

Velkan miro hacia la entrepierna de su hermana y se dejo de tocar, ahora no queria que las cosas acabaran pronto, "Que si estas mojada." Al ver uqe ella scudia la cabeza el le explicó, "allá abajo. No te sientes raro ahí?" Vio que ella se sonrojaba aun mas.

En ese mismo momento sintio un flujo caliente llegando al punto al que el habia mirado, _que? _entonces asi se le decia, estar mojado... se habia puesto asi cuando vio a los dos animales el dia anterior, y cuando se habia ido a bañar esa misma mañana habia sentido algo pegajoso ahí, no sabia que era pero supuso que era por el sueño que habia tenido, "Creo, creo que si" dijo nerviosa mientras el se aproximaba a ella. Su corazon empezó a latir nuevamente.

Esa era la vencida! Velkan se aproximo a ella y se sento justo en frente de ella, "crees o lo sabes."

"Acabe de sentirlo otra vez." Dijo aun sintiendose apenada.

Velkan se aclaro la garganta, "lo que yo te hice hace un rato, tiene ese efecto en una mujer, en un hombre," e se miró la entrepierna y ella tambien lo hizo, "le pasa eso." Anna asintió, "Cuando uno se toca ahí se siente bien, muy bien. Nunca te has tocado ahí, Anna?"

Anna sacudio la cabeza, cada vez su corazon iba mas rapido, "No, nunca me habia sentido asi. . . Es un poco fastidioso," admitio.

Velkan no creia que fuera fastidioso ni tan solo un poco, pero le dio la razon, "Cuando te toque las tetas se sintio bien verdad? Cuando te tocas ahí se siente aun mejor."

Anna volvio a mirar a los pantalones de Velkan, el se habia sentido mejor cuando se estuvo tocando y hablandole al mismo tiempo? "Quieres tocarme ahí?" ella le pregunto y sintio que algo le volvia a bajar por su vagina mientras veia de nuevo que algo temblaba dentro de los pantalones de velkan.

El se sorprendio, su plan era verla masturbarse y después el hacer lo mismo, o al mismo tiempo, pero no masturbación mutua, aun asi eso sonaba mejor, "Si quieres. Pero si lo quieres hacer tu misma mientras yo veo. . ."

Ella paso saliva, eso significaba que le tocaba que quitarse lasbragas, pero al paso que iba de todas formas lo tendria que hacer, deberian estar supermojadas, "Yo tambien quiero ver. . .te."

"Yo lo pedi primero." Velkan sabia que no era una buena idea dejarla verselo, su tamaño minimo la asustaria, tenia que esperar a que ella estuviera mas emocionada para por fin quitarse los pantalones y tenerla no importandole su gran tamaño.

Anna dudo, eso estaba mal, el se lo habia dicho, pero entoncesporque. . . pero lo queria, "Bueno." Dijo, pero no supo que mas hacer, "Que debo hacer?" Veinte segundos después estaba acostada sobre su espalda, y apenada porque su hermano le quitaba sus calzones.

Velkan toco la parte mojada, ella apenas tenia doce años, como podia mojarse tanto? Tuvo el impulso de llevarselos a la cara y olerlos pero se detuvo, no sabia que reaccion iba ella a tener a eso. Los iba a poner en el suelo pero no pudo, se los llevo a la cara y enterro su nariz en la parte humeda mientras respiraba profundamente, su pene latió nuevamente y sintió como se agrandaba dolorosamente toro tanto, las primeras goticas de semen dejandolo, absorbió de nuevo el olor y paso su lengua por ahí mientras miraba a Anna, los ojso de ella estaban dilatados y estaba respirando mas rapidamente, se habia excitado aun mas por eso, "Anna, eres una delicia." Le dijo mientras se acostaba boca abajo a su lado. Ella no le dijo nada, parecia muy nerviosa como para moverse. Desde esa posición pudo sentir un vaho del olor de su hermana.

Anna estaba alagada y nerviosa, estaba esperando a ver que iba a suceder cuando en vez de tocarla ahí abajo como le habia dicho lo vio haciendo algo en sus pantalones y después respirar aliviado, supuso que se los habia desabrochado y sacado esa cosa que deberia de hacerle sentir bien, como el habia dicho, "Me liberé" le dijo al ver que ella trataba de mirar hacia donde el tenia su mano, masajeando un poco su polla, "es un poco doloroso para un hombre esperarse tanto." Ella asintió y el posó su mano primero sobre el estomago de ella, ahora que la tenia donde laqueria la queria hacer esperar un poco, para uqe cuando la tocara toda esa espera explotara. "Se va a sentir bien rico, ya veras." Le dijo y su mano en vez de ir hacia abajo fue hasta su cara y le toco cariñosamente los cachetes, el le sonrio, "solo calmate y disfrutalo, que no va a doler." Su mano descendio otra vez y la oyó gemir cuando coloco su mano abierta sobre una de sus tetas y la empezo a masajear fuertemente, sin causarle dolor, "Solo te va a fastidiar un poquito, como tu lo dijiste, pero la verdad no creo que la palabra fastidiar sea la apropiada." Cogió el pezon entre sus dedos y le empezo a dar vueltas, "es como esto, no creo que ahora mismo te este fastidiando verdad?"

"Se siente bien." Dijo ella entre gemidos, "Se siente bien, Velkan." Saber que no le iba a doler era un bono, teniendolo tocandola la hacia olvidar de sus miedos. Vio que el aproximo su boca a su oreja y lo uuo susurrar un 'tocate ahí abajo tu primero, para que veas que rico se siente' e inmediatamente sintio la lengua de el lamiendole la oreja lo que la hizo temblar. Ella hizo lo que el pidio, sintio su humedad y no se imagino que podria haber tanta alla, se siguió tocano pero se sintio un poco desanimada pues no sentia las cosas buenas que el decia iba a sentir. Tras un minuto sintio uqe el le jalaba de la mano, creyo que era para darle permiso para el empezarla a tocar pero no fue asi.

Ella abrio los ojos y vio que el le estudiaba las manos, "estas mojadita, anna" dijo respirando fuertemente, le hizo separar los dedos y vio que un hilo de sus jugos se quedaba entre ellos, el trajo los dedos a su boca y los lamio mientras ella en un prncipio trataba de alejar su mano de su boca, ella minimo pensaba que era asqueroso. "Y sabes muy bien."

Al principio a Anna le habia sorprendido ver a Velkan llevarse sus calzones a la cara y olerlos pero al mismo tiempo le habia llamado la atención bastante, pero verlo lamerle los dedos que ella habia colocado alla abajo y que estaban humedos con esa sustancia fue un poco asqueroso. Oirlo decir uqe ella sabia bien hizo que su corazon se agitara, _tambien el se pondría humedo alla? _

Velkan dejo la mano de su hermana y se decidió por hacer lo que había dicho, lentamente y mientras la miraba a los ojos, llevo su mano hacia su vagina le abrio las piernas mucho mas, dejando una contra la cama y la otra contra la pierna de el, abriendola completamente. De una puso su palma completa ya la empezo a apretar fuertemente con movimientos circulares lo que le gano varios temblores y gemidos de Anna, el le sonrio, "Se siente bien cierto?" Anna asintió y el le sonrió y se detuvo. Sintió su mano empapada, lo que le daba a entender cuanto ella habia estado disfrutando de eso. Su mano subio un pcoo hacia su monte de Venus y volvió a sentir que todavía no tenia pelos, lo que hizo que su pene saltara de la alegria recordandole que todo eso era tabu. Luego deslizo dos dedos hasta tocarle la rajita suavemente. Bajo todo el camino y sintio que los jugos de ella en poco tocarian el colchon. Volvio a subir mientras ella se estremecia. Ella fuertemente lo cogio del brazo, no para detenerlo sino para aferrarse de algo, era mucho mas rico de lo que se habia imaginado, necesitaba que la tocara mas, sentia una pequeña rasquiña ahí abajo y queria rascarse, sitio el sonido de sus jugos, supuso, mientras el dibujaba unos circulos grandes, "aquí tienes un huequito, de este huequito sale lo que te moja y uqe demuestra cuanto te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo." Mientras hablaba hacia movimientos en espiral, "esto es muy estrecho, pero se hace grande, aquí, uno puede meter un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos, la lengua, y un pene." A cada palabra ella gimió, el introdujo un dedo con cada palabra, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, cuando dijo las dos ultimas palabras ella lo miro sorprendido y el le dio a entender uqe eso no iba a suceder. Queria introducirle otro dedo, y otras cosas, pero se tendria que esperar un buen rato, aunque le estaba haciendo esta clase de cosas en sus planes no estaba desvirgarla, hasta alla no iban a llegar, pero tener su cabeza entre sus piernas era algo que queria hacer desde que lamio sus dedos, y que lo haria, esa misma noche. La haria disfrutar tanto...

Sin poder detenerse Velkan empezó a rozarse contra el colchon y empezo a contener sus propios gemidos, por un segundo se imagino a Anna con su mano alrededor de el, o mejor su boca, chupandoselo, la cabecita, el hoyito, el tronco, la base, las bolas, sería genial, pero no creia que ella lo haria. Sus dedos dejaron su huequito y subieron hasta sus bien lubricados labios menores "Esto anna, se llaman labios menores, son suavecitos y se ponen rojos cuando estas como estas, arriba de ellos se esconde algo que te va a volver mas que loca." El le dijo tocandole suavemente esa parte, ahora si pasaban de aquí no habría regreso, "Anna, quieres que te toque ahí, y que te haga correr como nunca lo has hecho? Eso te hara descansar y sentir bien. . . esa explosión que vas a sentir, es como una explosion electrica pequeña y deliciosa que recorrera todo tu cuerpo, cuando estes ahí me pediras que no pare. Anna, mi vida, quieres que te lo toque?" Sabía que las probabiliadades de que ella le dijera que no eran muy pocas pero no pudo evitar estar sorprendido cuando ella volteó la cara y lo beso en la boca.

Era la primera vez que se besaban.

Era la primera vez que se besaban y el le iba a enseñale a hacerlo correctamente mientras la masturbaba. Su lengua entro en la boca de ella mientras al mismo tiempo encontró su clítoris y lo empezo a masajear suavemente, rio contra su boca cuando ella prácticamente salto de la cama, se despego de uss labios por un segundo, "Que fue eso?" pregunto ella entre jadeos.

EL le sonrio, "estate quieta y lo disfrutaras mas..." Ella asintió mientras se volvian a besar, elen vez de masajearle el clítoris, le intodujo un dedo y lo empezo a mover, con us pulgar le tocaba el clitois mientras sentia como sus musculos se cerraban sobre su dedo y ella empezaba a mover la cadera.

Continuara. ..


	3. Chapter 3

Esa niña besaba muy bien, eso se lo concedía, pensaba Velkan continuado con su mete saca, ambos, el de sus dedos y el de su lengua. Ya llevaban así un par de minutos y ella nada que se corría, su impacienta estaba empezando a mermar notablemente, no había nada que quiiera mas que elal se corriera para entonces el poder también correrse. Anna mientras tanto traía sus caderas con sus dedos provocando un sonido que el quisiera provocar con otra parte de su cuerpo, sacó su lengua de la boca de ella y le lamió los labios. Le subió la bata otro poco sin que ella lo notara y ella dejó de moverse, el vio en uss ojos que no quería estar desnuda, aunque tuviera sus dedos profundamente enterrados en su coño, los movió circularmente y ella de nuevo gimió mientras trataba de acercarse aún más. "Desnudémonos" le dijo al oído y ella sacudió la cabeza. Que pena, sacó sus dedos y se levantó un poco del colchón llevándose esa mano a su polla y se empezó a sobar, le estaba empezando a doler, cerró los jos y empezó a jadear mientras hizo contacto, abrió los ojos y la vio mirando hacia donde su mano estaba pero no pudiendo ver nada, el se siguió tocando mientras ella miraba. Rápidamente se decidió, se sentó y ella inmediatamente miró hacia su entrepierna esperando encontrar algo pero la camisa se lo cubría, ella s iba a desnudar, lo iba a provocar. "Si no nos desnudamos no te sigo tocando."

Anna quería ver que era lo que el estaba haciendo y eso la excitaba aún más, oírlo decir lo ultimo no le gusto ella quería eso que el decía pero le daba pena desnudarse, nunca había estado desnuda frente a alguien y aunque el ya la hubiera tocado en el lugar mas secreto aun le daba pena. Se sentó y vio que el se acerco otro poco mientras volvía a poner su mano en su vagina, esta vez solo en la parte donde mas placer le provocaba, a cada movimiento que el hacia ella trataba de aproximarse aun mas, pronto estaba temblando y sus caderas se movían por si solas, se acerco mas a el y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerse mas y podr moverse con su deliciosa mano pero unos segundos después el la retiro mientras le sonreía, "Velkan?"

Sabía que era un bastardo pero aun asi le dijo "desnudémonos, si no."

Anna no le hizo caso, no se iba a desnudar aunque lo necesitara. Sabia que no podia estar muy lejos de correrse asi uqe se llevo su propia mano a su vagina, a ese lugar que el llamaba clítoris y se lo empezo a tocar fuertemente, pocos segundos después sintio que estaba lo mas cerca que había estado mientras el la miraba con una sonrisa y asombrado. Velkan disfrutaba del show de su hermanita, sentada, piernas abiertas y una mano en su vagina, se lamió la bocadeseando lamer otra cosa pero decidio jugarse otra cosa, cogió a su hermana duramente de la muñeca y se la alejó del tesorito m,ientras ella genmia en desesperacion, "Tu primer orgasmo llegara con mis dedos, no con los tuyos." Y sin mas la atrajo otro poco y le colocó su mano sobre su polla caliente y dura, para que viera como lo tenía. La niña se sorprendio pues se quedo quieta como si hubiera visto un fantasma, tomando ventaja de esto y de que su mano estaba empapada con su jugos empezó a hacerla recorrer todo su pene desde la base hasta la cabecita. Poco a poco aumentando el ritmo.

Anna no sabia ue pasaba, seguramente ella le estaba haciendo sentir lo que el la había hecho sentir, solo que la cosa que el tenia entre las piernas no se asememjaba al suyo. Sintio que el aflojo el apretón en su mano y no supo uqe hacer, solo lo siguió cogiendo tras un par de segundos el movio sus caderas para que su mano se resbalara por su polla y ella entendiendo volvio a mover la mano. Segundos después pasó los dedos por la cabecita y noto que unas gottitas de liquido calientito salia de alli mientras el suspiraba, ella sonrio, sabiendo que ella tambien lo hacia sentir rico. Nuevamente bajo su mano hasta la base y no pudo evitar pensar en cuan inmenso, largo y gordo era, sus dedos en la base ni se tocaban de lo grande. Sintio algo mas y lo toco, dos bolas inmensas y pesadas e igual de calientitas. Vio que Velkan traia su cara contra la suya y abrio su boca para besarlo, inmediatamente metio su lengua mientras empezaba a tocarlo de arriba y abajo como el le había enseñado. Velkan estaba en el cielo, anna aprendía muy rapido. Sabia que si no la detenia se vendría antes que ella y por su hoinor era algo que no quería, puso su mano sobre la de ella mientras ella bombeaba otro poco hasta que la detuvo, "Velkan!" esta vez su voz sonaba un poco molesta.

"Desnudémonos, asi tambien lo veras" le dijo mientras le apretaba la mano que a su vez apretaba su polla.

Anna lo pensó y decidió ceder. Ya se habian tocado sus partes intimas y el le había tocado el pecho, piensandolo bien ya no había nada que el no supiera de su cuerpecito. "Está bien." Inmediatamente vio a Velkan abentandosele a quitarle la camisola la cual segundos después estaba en algun lado, rapidamente el se quito los pantalones y ella vio sus piernas musculosas y peludas pero no lo que quería ver pues la camisa aun lo cubria, y después la camisa llego al piso con toda la ropa. El se acerco a ella con una mano en su polla mientra se la tocaba, ella no podia creer lo que veía, palpitante, gruesa y larga, y con un capullo inmensamente rojo, ella se aproximo otro poco para tocarsela y el la dejo. "Es horrible." L dijo mientras pasaba su mano por ella, era horrible pero por alguna razon le gustaba, quería jugar con ella y ver que a Velkajn le gustaba era un bono.

"Horrible, pero si que te gusta tocarla." Le dijo entre jadeos mientras la empujaba de nuevo a una posición acostada. Ella le sonrio e instintivamente abrio su piernas, para que el pusiera de nuevo su mano ahí, si supiera lo que él quería ponerle ahí talvez no las hubiera abierto. Se acomodó mejor gracias a la diferencia de estaturas, la mitad del peso de su cuerpo lo puso sobre ella dejando su polla contra su pierna y al lado de su mano para que lo tocara, inmediatamente los dos empezaron a tocarse sin limitaciones.

"Se incha mas" le dijo tras un minuto de eso y entre respiros. Un segundo después el saco sus dedos de su coño y ella se quejo de nuevo, acaso eso no iba a terminar nunca?! Sintió que esparció sus jugos sobre uno de sus pezones y luego sobre el otro mientras movie sus caderas fuertemente contra sus piernas, le recordaba cuando el perro de la familia hacia eso, aun asi no dejo de tocarlo. Cuando la mano volvió a su coño lo apreto mas duro y el gimió, Velkan había pasado de dos dedos a tres y se sentia maravilloso, lla tambien empezo a mover sus caderas, hacia la mano y en forma circular, cuadno sintio al mismo tiempo que el le empezaba a besar los pezones perdio el control, nada se había sentido tan rico como eso. Sintio como su caderas se movían por si solas, como apretaban sus dedos, "No pares, nopares, velkan" le decía mientras trataba de seguir moviendose, un corrientaza, desde su cerebro pasando por su columna hasta su vagina y dedos la recorrió y ella gritó, sintió ganas de orinar y oyo a velkan decir que no se reprimiera mientras movia los dedos mas, hizo l oque el le dijo y sintio que se mojaba aun mas mientras su columna parecia levantarse de la cama, sintio que el le mordio un pezon mientras le seguia enterrando los dedos en forma circular. "VELKAN, VELKAN, VELKAN!!!!!" Un par de segundos después toda la euforia había terminado.

Velkan sintio que se acabo de venir y habria sonreido si ella no lo estuviera apretando tan duro lo que le dolia pero a la vez le gustaba, sintio que ella le mordio el hombro talvez para no gritar y su miembro que había estado de palpitación en palpitación y de goteo en goteo dio por terminada esa faena, sintio la presion en sus bolas y arremetio contra la mano de ella y su piernecita, sintio el liguido caliente dejandolo y continuio con sus moviemientos, la mano de ella se detuvo pero el no, decidio restregarxzse contra ella hasta terminar completamente.

Ella abrio los ojos para encontrarlo abrazandola mientras respiraban profundamente, el alzo la cabeza y le sonrio, ella tambien le sonrio y se besaron, a lengua de ella uan cansada toco la de el y el hizo algo que nunca había hecho, se la chupo por un largo momento mientras pasaba la punta por la suya, los dedos aun firmemente enterrados se empezaron a mover de nuevo y a jugar con su clítoris pero por alguna razon eso le fastidio, inmediatamente ella dejo la polla que ya no estaba tiesa y le alejo la mano de su vagina, "Duele." Le dijo.

Velkan asintio, pero la verdad era que habiia encontrado un jugueete del que no se uqeria alejar, "Bueno." Le dijo insinuadoramente mientras pasaba sus dedos suavmeente por su monte de Venus y escribia su propio nombre allí con sus propios jugos.

Anna sintio que tenia la pierna, mano y estomago mojados, miro hacia abajo y con decepcion vio que el pene de Velkan estaba pequeño, quería jugar mas con el en su otro estado, penso decepcionada. Vio el regero que tenia encima y supuso que eso provenia de Velkan pues todavía se veían unas gotitcas en la puntita y uno que otro gotereo donde la cabeza había estado. "Y ¿Te gustó?" el le pregunto mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas contra la pierna de ella y una sonrisa se dijuba en su rostro.

Anna lo miro a los ojos, su hermano era muy lindo, siempre lo había pensado, en su salon de clases tenia compañerttas que decian se iban a casar con el cuando crecieran o que ya eran sus novias, anna no había entendido que les gustaba de el, era fastidioso con ella pues siempre la andaba a molestando en exceso o ahuyentándola porque quería estar solo, respiro y se acerco a el. Ahora sabia que a ella le gustaba mas que a sus amiguitas y que había algo que la ponia en ventaja, "No sabia que algo se pudiera sentir tan delicioso."

El le beso la cabeza mientras el malestar de haberse aprovechado de ella volvía, ya que tenia la cabeza clara podia ver y admitir que eso era malo y que no podría volver a pasar. "Anna, lo siento pero-"

"Besame como lo hiciste ahora." Le pidio mientras bostezaba del cansancio y volvía a poner su mano sobre su polla mientras la tocaba suave y cansadamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Velkan se empezó a mover más fuerte sobre ella mientras escondía su cara en su cuello. "...Anna..." suspiró al sentir que ella lo apretaba más fuerte y que movía sus caderas contra las suyas. Al sentir que ella gemía duro por su inexperiencia le tapó la boca con una mano, lo último que quería era despertar a sus padres y ver lo que el le habia estado enseñando a ella.

Se había despertado abrazando a Anna y con una erección, suavemente se empezó a frotar contra sus nalgas mientras dejaba que se despertaba, un par de minutos depuse se las habia arreglado para poner su pene entre las piernas de ella, y finalmente la sintio moviendose despertandose. Ella se sorprprendio por lo uqe pasaba e iba a saltar del colchon cuando recordo lo uqe habia sucedido la noche anterior, al sentir que la mano de el se apoyaba en su pierna ella de algun modo supo lo uqe queria y abrio las piernas dandole accesibilidad para que la volviera a tocar, a su vez ella llevo su mano entre sus piernas y le cogio la polla mientras el seguia rozandole y rozandola, "Velkan...Velkan, velkan."

De repente sintieron un movimiento afuera de la tienda y cada uno brinco al otro lado, Velkan se vistió rápidamente y mientras se ponía los pantalones notó que con el susto había perdido su erección, así mejor. Sacó la cabeza e inmediatmamente salió de la tienda, "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó sorprendido a uno de los críados que venían a caballo. No le gustaba pensar que tanto ellos habrían oido o si podian oler el aroma a sexo cuando abrio la carpa.

"Señor, su padre envió por ustedes." Le dijo el sirviente y le empezó a explicar que estaban en grave peligro pues tras decadas de haber dejado Transilvania Drácula y sus tres nuevas esposas habian regresado y se necesitaba proteger a la familia Valerious. Velkan miró hacia el cielo, todavía estaba obscuro lo que significaba que no estaban a salvo. Rápidamente asintió y entró de nuevo. Anna estaba vestida y obviamente asustada, ¿lista? Le preguntó mientras ledaba un abrazo para desinquietarla. Ella dijo que sí y con la ayuda de los empleados recogieron todo y poco después estaban cabalgando de nuevo hacia el pueblo.

Eran seis sirvientes a caballo y Velkan compartía uno con Anna pues era muy pequeña para montar en uno sola, siempre le había dicho su padre. En el momento mientras cabalgaban a toda velociadad le era indiferente estar cerca de ella pues era mas el susto, a cada rato miraba hacia atrás y al cielo, hasta que no amaneciera no estarían a salvo. Horas después ya de dia vio que ella se movía incómodamente en el caballo y acercó su cara a su oido y le preguntó que sucedía, ella miró hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza. La verdad era que el asiento del caballo y la velociadad en la que iban estaba haciendo que le doliera la vagina, ademas se estaba empezando a sentir bien parecido a lo que él le había hecho sentir antes, no sabía si asustarse, frotarse más o apretar a Velkan para que no la dejara caer. En un momento sintió uq el se aproximo más pero no pareció saber lo que ella sentía. Cuando llegaron a casa sus padres los recivieron a abrazos y besos viendo qe estaban bien. Los alimentaron y su padre llamó a Velkan y no los volvió a ver, ella se quedó con su madre un rato y después decidió tomarse un baño, estaba pegajsa allí abajo y ahora le preocupaba lo que pasaría en casa, no tan solo por Drácula, sino con ella y Velkan. Toda la tarde se la pasó pensando n él y lo que había pasado la noche anterior y l oque casi pasaba esa mañana, cada vez se sentía mas agitada al recordar todas las emociones y palabas y lo uqeria repetir, se le partiria el corazon si no volvia a pasar.

Drácula vio cuando los sirvientes llegaron por Anna y Velkan, que pena, ellos lo estaban disfrutando, y él tambien. Jugar con la mente de los humanos era facil, hacer que Velkan se interesará por Anna sexualemtne había sido facil, pero aun mas facil jugar con la mente de la niña. Algun dia seria una gran mujer, y ponia fecha que en diez años desde ese dia ella pasaria a formar parte de sus esposas. Diez años de espera no era mucho, la niña se pondría mas deliciosa, y ademas el podria jugar con ella cuando le diera la gana, ya sabia que facil era jugar con su mente, con su cuerpo seria aun mas facil.

Ahora solo le quedaba investigar si los hermanitos seguian con su incestuosa relacion ahoraq uqe no estaban bajo su poder mental, se rió malévolamente y decidió no seguirlos, el amanecer llegaría pronto y después de haber presenciado a la tierna e inocente Anna siendo no tan inocente y tierna necesitaría de los favores de una de sus esposas, o de las tres, daba igual.

Tarde en la noche y cuando su reunion con us padre y lo s guardias del castillo habian acabado Velkan tuv algo de comer y volvio a su habitación a tomar un baño. Al desvestirse recordo una vez mas a Anna y como los habian interrumpido esa mañana, le dieron ganas de buscarla pero era peligroso, los sirvientes o sus padres s podrian dar cuenta de lo que sucedia y entonces que pasaria? No se detrendian, como le habia dicho a ella la noche anterior cuando le pidio que la besara, no creia que pudieran, pero tendrian que ser cuidadosos. Tras tratar de conciliar el sueño por varias horas y no poder se levantó.

Dudando en medio de la madrugada y de la obscuridad entro en la habitación de ella y se sento en su cama mientras no se aguantaba y le bajaba la cobija, silenciosamente se despojó de su ropa y en el momento vio que ella se despertó y en sus ojos vio que se asustó y luego lo reconoció, el se aproximo a su cama y en cuanto se sento ella tambien lo hizo y busco su boca mientras ponia una mano sobre sus costillas desnudas, "No podia dejar de pensar en ti en esa reunion, Anna." Le dijo entre besos y apretandole un seno.

"Ah, yo tampoco, todo el día he pensado en ti." Sintió uqe el le tocaba las piernas y se acomodo mejor en la cama.

"En mi, en que forma?" le preguntó sonriendole. Ella fue ab esarlo otra vez y el la detuvo, "en que forma?" le dijo cogiendose el pene y empezando a masajearlo.

Ella posó su vista en su mano y en la polla y se lamió los labios, vio que el pene de Velkan latió y eso la excitó una vez mas, "los dos haciendo las cosas de anoche."

El asintió, y se dejo de tocar, "Hoy no vamos a hacer lo mismo de anoche." Le dijo levantandole la pijama y baajandole los calzones, "pero tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos." Arrojó los calzones al piso mientras ella se quitaba la pijama y quedaba desnuda, ya se estaba adaptando a el juego.

"No vamos a hacer lo mismo?" le pregunto sintiendose un poco mas triste, y seacostó mientras veia que el se le acercaba.

El llevo su mano hasta su coño y se lo empezo a rozar suavemente, tan suave que ella solo sentia cosquillas y nada mas, levanto sus cadera para que el la tocara mas y recivio la palma de su mano en su coño mientras fuertemente el la asia, ella ginió y empezo a mover las caderas buscando eso que todo el dia habia querido. Le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas "Hay muchas mas cosas, no tantas, pero se sienten aun mejor." Vio el miedo en la car a de ella.

"No me lo vas a meter,cierto?" le pregunto mientras una deliciosa corriente paso por ella encuanto el se empezo a rozar contra ella, con miedo y todo ella empezo a moverse con el.

"No." Le abrio aun mas las piernas y se aseguro que su pene quedara entre sus labios vaginales y que cada vez que el se moviera se rozara con us clítoris. Al sentirla mover las caderas en respuesta y moverse con el supo uqe habia hecho bien en venira a buscarla.

"Velakn…" le dijo buscando la boca de él y moviendo su coño en contra de su polla. "No quiero que esto se acabe nunca."

El aumento el ritmo "Yo tampoco hermanita."

"Ahhh! Ah! Ahhhh!"

El repiraba contra el cuello de ella mientras ella gemia eróticamente conra su cuello, "Shhh, despertaras a nuestros padres."

"Mas rapido Velkan, mas rapido, ah!!"

Decidió taparle la boca no importaba cuan erotico sonara. "Asi que lo quieres rapido?" le pregunto con malicia, y ella se movio aun mas contra el.


	5. Chapter 5

Mas de un mes llevaban sin verse después de esa noche en la habitación de ella, cuando los dos se habían corrido el se quedo por otro rato y cuando ella estaba dormida dejo su habitación. El siguiente día a primera hora su padre le había informado a Velkan que necesitaban ir a Roma y que partían de inmediato, Anna estaba presente y lo volteo a ver. Velkan hizo como si nada. Mientras empacaba ella entro en su habitación y el la ignoro por un momento, no podían empezar a actuar como si algo hubiera cambiado seria muy sospechoso. Pasados unos cuantos minutos se le arrimo a ella, "Parece que madre oyó que anoche tenías una pesadilla, si te pregunta dile que sí."

Ella se sonrojo, el le había dicho que gimiera por lo bajo pero parecía que no lo había logrado. "Lo siento, yo-"

Velkan se aproximo viendo que no la había hecho sentir bien con su comentario, cosas de niñas deberían de ser, quien le mandaba a meterse con una, y peor, que fuera su hermana, "no te recriminaba por eso, solo que la próxima vez, ya sabes-"

"hay que tener cuidado." Ella dijo moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, "Cuando volverán?"

Él miro hacia la puerta y se aproximo mas, suavemente la atrajo para si y se agacho para de esa forma quedar a la misma altura que ella, luego profirió a besarla suavemente, "No se." Le dijo mientras se daban besos. Anna sintió que el momento era tierno y no de exploración como los otros, se sentía triste, le iba a decir que lo iba a extrañar y que lo quería cuando se separo de ella, "Vete que no demora mi padre y no quiero que te encuentre aquí toda sonrojada y mirándome así." Le pidió.

Tan pronto como regreso a casa fue recivido por su madre dando alaridos de felicidad al ver que las cosas estaban bien, luego les empezó a contar la nueva ley de Drácula de matar a una o dos personas por mes y a quienes había ya despachado cual si fueran ganado. Para alivio de Velkan su padre preguntó por la niña de sus ojos y le dijeron que estaba en la escuela. Momento después les sirvieron sendos platos de comida mientras les alistaban un baño caliente para poder descansar. El colegio de Anna estaba a una distancia de quince minutos a carruaje y pasando por casa de uno de sus amigos, Manuel así que Velkan aprovecho para ir por Anna con el pretexto de dejarle un encargo a Manuel en el camino. Sus padres le dijeron que lo podía hacer otro día pero sabían cuan terco era su hijo y no trataron de hacerlo desistir mas.

Para su sorpresa a medio camino Velkan tenia los síntomas de estar estimulado de solo pensar en ella, últimamente le había pasado demasiado, pero ahora saber que la tendría enfrente hasta una erección le estaba dando, solo agradeció haber pasado en la ida a la casa de su amigo.

Sé quedo quieto y callado cuando Anna subió al carruaje y ella despistada mientras se despedía de sus amigas no lo noto. El la miro con ansia, la había extrañado tanto, anhelado, soñado, no quería otra cosa que tenerla cerca, esperaba que ella también, "Anna," suspiro y la niña inmediatamente lo volteo a ver un segundo después se abalanzó a abrazarlo mientras decía "Velkan!" para todo el que estuviera afuera eso solo seria el grito de emoción de una niña al ver a su hermano, el carruaje se empezó a mover dejando el colegio. Velkan la aproximo mas y enterró su cara en su cuello y el cabello mientras respiraba profundamente su aroma, _que mierda le había hecho ella que lo tenía como un tonto?_ "Te extrañe tanto, Anna"

Todo ese mes había pensado que con la falta de Velkan cuando volviera las cosas no volverían a ser como esos dos días que habían disfrutado pero cuando sintió el abrazo de el y su respiración en su cuello supo que nada había cambiado, aun tímidamente levanto su cara y lo miro a los ojos, "Yo también." Le dijo ella.

Velkan inmediatamente buscó sus labios mientras la ayudaba a que se sentara en sus piernas. El beso empezó tierno pero el movimiento del carruaje solo le recordaba de lo que había perdido todo ese mes, "Te deseo." Y la aproximo aun más contra su cuerpo. Al tocarse su erección con su vagina ella gimió, también había extrañado eso.

Velkan no sabia como se iba a salir de esas, la casa estaba tan cerca que sabia que ninguno de los dos podría acabar antes de llegar, y tenerla restregándose contra el no lo ayudaba a pensar. "Anna nos tenemos que calmar." Le dijo separándola un poco pero aun besándola con la misma intensidad. Ella no quería, lo había extrañado y ahora que estaba en frente, "Anna, hoy en la noche. Iré a tu habitación."

"Nuestros padres-"

"Entonces tu ve a la mía que esta mas lejos." No pudo evitarlo, tomo un seno en su mano, el cual creyó que en su ausencia le había crecido, y se lo apretó lujuriosamente.

Le decía que se separa y aun la seguía tocando, no era justo. "No, ya."

El le sonrió y se levanto, luego la coloco en el asiento de enfrente mientras él se arrodillaba en el piso del carruaje "lo que te voy a hacer no lo podemos hacer aquí, solo te digo una cosa, te va a encantar." Ella gimió al escuchar eso. Sé le acercó al oído y lo lamió, la sintió respirando aun mas rápidamente, "Y no me voy a detener aunque me lo pidas."

"Pero-"

"Después haremos todo lo que quieras." Se separo de ella no sin antes tomar uno de sus senos en su boca y apretarlo con sus dientes, ella trato de no dejarlo ir pero el era mucho mas fuerte. Se sentó en frente de ella, miro hacia abajo y vio el bulto tremendo en sus pantalones, la miro y ella también lo miraba, sintió como una gota de presemen lo dejaba, "Anna, me matarás." Fue lo único que le dijo mientras abría la ventana y dejaba que el aire fresco entrara al mismo tiempo que se trataba de controlar.

Todo el día y la noche se les había hecho largos, Velkan aparentando que descansaba y ella con su tutor privado en la biblioteca y luego pasando tiempo con sus padres, ya en la noche no solo esperando a que sus padres se fueran a dormir sino también todos los sirvientes. Anna no había querido pero se había quedado dormida de tanto esperar luego se levanto asustada recordándolo y busco en su reloj de pared la hora, las dos, lentamente se puso una camisola y rogó porque Velkan no fuera a estar enojado. Por la forma en que la haló a la cama en cuanto entró a su cuarto y la empezó a tocar no lo estaba.

La ultima noche el se había colocado sobre ella y habían restregado sus partes intimas, eso se había sentido mucho mejor que tocarse el uno al otro así que cuando el se acostó en la cama boca arriba ella no supo que hacer, "Siéntate encima mío, Anna" le dijo y ella se acerco despacio, ella se sentó pero con dificultad pues no quería lastimarlo con su peso, el le sonrió y coloco su polla contra su estomago para que ella se pudiera acomodar sobre ella, "Vamos, sientate." Le dijo una vez mas con desespero al verla dudar, esta vez ella lo hizo y sintió que ya se estaba empezando a poner humeda.

"Y ahora?" ella le dijo mientras sin querer se empezó a rozar contra el. El la levanto un poco y le abrio los labios vaginales y jugo con ella por unos segundos, le metio dos dedos y dejo su mano quieta por eso ella se empezó a mover, en ese mes había hecho esa clase de cosas pensando en el, pero no se sentía igual cuando era el el que la acariciaba, le saco los dedos y le toco el clítoris mientras ella gemia y el le sonrió.

"Extrañaste esto anna?" Le pregunto moviendo el dedo en forma circular, ella sintió mientras se empezaba a mover sobre él, dejo su clítoris y le abrio de nuevo los labios vaginales, "Ahora, si, sientate," le dijo con su otra mano acomodando su macana para que quedara entre los labios de ella.

"No te duele?" le pregunto al ver como se lo doblaba y que estaba sentada sobre su pene.

Sabia que ella talvez no iba a entender su comentario, "Me dolio tanto cuando estuve ausente." había extrañado la sensación de sentir sus labios contra su polla, la cogió de las caderas mientras ella lo miro expectante y la empezó a mover, ella cerro los ojos y también se empezó a mover mientras respiraba mas rapido y se sonrojaba aun mas. Al principio empezaron despacio, con ella recorriendo unos cuantos centímetros pero poco después prácticamente la hizo acostar sobre el y la movia mas con la ayuda de ella sabiendo que en esta ocasión su clítoris estaba en contacto directo y que era por eso que ella gemia y lo apretaba tanto.

Al poco tiempo podía notar como los jugos vaginales de ella le llegaban hasta las pelotas, paso su mano por su espalda y le apretó el trasero por unos momentos, luego su mano deescendio mas y le empezó a tocar la rajita por detrás lo que le gano un "Siiii." Contenido. Velkan no pudo mas, quince días de aguantarse las ganas hicieron que reventara, no queriendo dejarla la cogio fuertemente de la cintura mientras la movia sobre el desesperado queriendo que hasta la ultima gota que hacia que le doliera lo dejara.

Ella volteo a verlo cuando sitio que el la dejo de mover y lo vio pacíficamente acostado, mientras lo miraba dejo de moverse y vio entre ellos, había sentido que el había eyaculado y que su pene se ponia flaco otra vez, era la primera vez que eso ocurria que el acabara primero. Vio que una parte de su pecho, la que hacia contacto con su estomago estaba untada de los jugos de el y como la hacian brillar, ella también necesitaba acabar, se empezó a mover de nuevo y rápidamente sintió que el los volteo, pudo decir que la había asustado, "Velkan?"

El le sonrió cansadamente, sabia que iba a terminar primero que ella, una mujer tiene mas resistencia no importando su edad y el no podía competir con eso. "Esto te vaa encantar, Anna." E dijo, ese había sido el plan que no le había salido de su cabeza, la quería escichar gemir y apretarlo sin contemplaciones, aunque gritara no era probable que la oyeran pues el dormia en un ala desocupada del castillo. La diferencia de estatura hizo que el estomago de el quedara contra su vagina y se empezó a mover fuertemente y ella con el a gemir. Mientras se seguía moviendo continuo bajando y parecio que ella no l onotó, pensó en lo erotico que era que el habiendo estado untado de semen en su estomago se lo hubiera restregado todo en su estomago bajo y vientre, si fueran animales era como si la hubiera marcado con su substancia, y ella, había empezado con su vagina mojadita contra su estomago y ahora prácticamente se la restregaba en el pecho mientras el seguía bajando.

"Que vas a hacer Velkan?" le preguntó mientras se movia contra el epcho de él y sintió que bajaba otro poco. "VElkan dimelo por favor."

Velkan le sonrió y abrio un poco mas sus piernas situando su cabeza sobre ellas, la iba a alistar despacito, "Te tocaré como te gsuta."

Ella se levanto un poco, "porque no me tocas como antes?" le pregunto.

"Confia en mi, solo disfrutalo, sí?" le dijo y empezó de nuevo a trabajar lentamente con los dedos. Vio ue ella empezó a moverse un poco. Anna olia tan rico desde aca abajjo, Velkan penso mientras se lamia los labios. Velkan se acercó a su pierna y palntó un beso inocente allí mientras con dos dedos le abria los labios vagainales y se los dejaba a la vista, volvio a respirar el aroma que lo llamaba, suavemente beso su monte de Venus y sintió que ella dio un pequeño salto del a cama, "Calmate mi vida." Le dijo y suavemente le beso los labios ella se quedo un momento quieta pareciendo estudiar las sensaciones, el aprovecho para pasar la lengua a lo largo de toda su rajita y se detuvo antes de tocar el clítoris, repitio la operación un par de veces cada vez mas lentamente mientras ella se movia tan solo un tris gustandole lo que le hacia, a la quinta pasada de su lengua ella estaba respirando profundamente. Esta vez sintió sus caderzas levantandose de la cama y aproximándolas a su boca cuando emepezo a besar suavemente el clítoris a hacer circulitos alrededor de él.

Anna no podía creerlo, sus ojos rodaron en su cerebro mientras dio un largo gemido cuand Velkan le empezó a chupar el clítoris y a tocarlo con la lengua al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitarlo y empezó a mover sus caderas sin pena contra su cara, "que me haces? Que me haces?" pregunto y abrio mas las piernas y cogio con una mano las sabanas de la cama apretandolas. sintió que la sigui chupando cada vez con mas fuerza, "para por pavor, para" tenia ganas de llorar de lo rico que se sentía pero Velkan no le hacia caso, sintió que se alejo un poco y la beso mas profundamente, trato de alejarse pero el la cogio duramente de la cintura, luego paro por un momento y sintió un dedo donde su boca había estado luego esa mano bajo un poco y estiro un dedo y haciendo moviemientos en espiral se lo empezó a meter, "Velkan, velkan, velkan." Anna dejo salir un gemido profundo.

Velkan gimió oyendo los sonidos que hacia anna y los movimientos, decidió mermar sus movimientos un poco y disfrutar mas de eso y recordarlo, después de todo seria la unica vez que podría ver a anna corriendose por primera vez gracias a su lengua y boca. "Que quieres que te haga Anna" le dijo besandole nuevamente la pierna pero aun con us dedo adentro, la próxima vez que lo metio ya eran dos. Cuando la vio estaba sudada, colorada y respiraba profundamente, que ella se levantara sobre sus codos para responderle le parecio a un mas erotico.

"Mas." Fue lo unico quele dijo mientras se volvia a acostar.

"crei que querias que parara" le dijo bromeando. Y extrajo sus dedos de su coño, le subió un poco mas las caderas, e introdujo su lengua en su huequito.

"Dios!" Anna gritó, mientras su espalda se doblaba y Velkan expertamente le seguía metiendo la lengua, acababa de recordar cuando el le había dicho que hay caian dedos, lengua y pene, y si la lengua se sentía mejor que los dedos no quería esperar a ver como se sentía su pene dentro de ella. sintió que la lengua de el no llegaba mas y que el la dejaba adentro ella aprovecho para mover sus caderas así metiendosela y sacandosela ella misma varias veces, Velkan aun con su lengua enterrada le sonrió por el gesto, sintió que el le saco la lengua y que le volvia a besar el clítoris, "No, no, Velkan, ponmela adentro otra vez" le rogo cogiendole la cabeza. Vio que el la miró y le sonrió. Las piernas de Anna temblaron cuando el puso sus manos en sus rodillas y se las coloco contra el pecho, le parecio raro pero no dijo nada era el el que sabia de esas cosas no ella, mientras el la ponia en esa posición sintió que era mas difícil respirar. Velkan le encantaba hacerlo así, su lengua llegaria mas profundo que antes, vio como su labios vaginales se abrieron por si solos y los soplo ella gimió un poco.

Su lengua moviendose circular y rápidamente dentro su vagina era algo que ella nunca se imagino podría pasar, era algo feo, asqueroso pero se sentía bien, sostuvo sus piernas por el quería sentir las manos de el, el la dejo y le ogio un seno y se lo empezó a apretar, "Tocame el clítoris, velkan." Él lo hizo y ella sintió que el piso se le movia, no le importaba si eso era prohibido yfeo y asqueroso mientras la siguiera haciendo sentir así, la lengua de el estaba tan adentro que no quería que la sacara pero al mismo tiempo su clítoris quería volver a sentir la lengua, los labios y los dientes en ves de solo la yema de un dedo, sentía como su vagina y clítoris latian con el ritmo de su corazon, "Dios! Dios, dios, se.. .. ah….velkan…..se siente ahahahaha…. Tan rico….."

Su lengua ya seestaba cansando pero aun así quería hacer sentir biuen a Anna, en l momento que ella misma se cogio las piernas para dejarlo trabajar a el sintió una nueva erección, profanar su cuerpo se estaba convirtirnd en una adiccion que a los dos les ewstaba gustando. Solo esperaba que ella quisiera profanar el suyo como el lo hacia con el de ella, imaginarse esa boquita alrededor suyo era una de las imágenes recurrentes que había tenido en todo el viaje. El la lamía furiosamente notando como sus jugos aumentaban a cada momento, veía como sus jugos llegaban a la cama y se la manchaban, estaba tan excitada, produciendo tanta lubricación para y por el. Ella podía oir el sonido de sus lamidas desenfrenadas y la forma como se tragaba sus jugos, "Ah, mmm, ah! Ah! Lameme…lameme el clítoris por favor, me quiero coah! Cocorrer, Velkan, por favor, lameme!"

Que ella le hablara así sin pena era un beneficio que le encantaba, no tanto como tocarla y besarla en lugares intimos pero que le hablara así significaba que no le daba pena y si no le daba pena seria fácil convencerla a hacer cosas que ella al principio no quisiera hacer. Empezó despacio, no como a ella le habria gustado, quería jugar con ella, circulaba su clítoris con su labios y aplicaba una leve succion, pasaba su lengua aplanandola sobre la pepita haciendo que ella tirara hacia atrás su cabeza y se moviera insinuodaromante mientras cogia las cobijas. Dios, las sabanas el proximo día las tendría que lavar el al paso que iban.

La cara de Anna se puso mas roja y cerro los ojos fuertemente, así así así, "velkan, velkan, ha, oh, mmm, mas rapido," se lamio los labios, "si, ah, ah, ah," cuando sintió que le chupaba el clítoris y que le metia otra vez sus dedos fue cuando todo acabó, "AHHHHHHHHH!" su vagina se empezó a apretar, un agradable calor se esparció rápidamente por esta, el dejo de tocarle el clítoris y todo se volvio a apagar lentamente, luego sintió que rapida y profundamente se la metia "VELKAN!!!!" lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas aferraron la cabeza de el mientras sus caderas se movian por si solas, vio fuego, y sintió que el le sacaba la lengua y la ponia en su clítoris mientras sus dedos volvian dentro de ella, estaba sobre una ola, hasta que el le empez a morder el clítoris y se empezó a correr finalmente, "Velkhhhh-" gimio fuertemente mientras el le daba el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en su corta vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Velkan continuó introduciendo su lengua en su coño mientras ella se calmaba un poco, al ver que los temblores lentamente residían dejó su lugar entre sus piernas y subió hasta alcanzar su cabeza, ella aún respiraba fuertemente y tenía un saludable color rosado, Velkan con la palma d la mano se limpió los jugos de la cara mientras le sonreía a la apacible figura acostada a su lado, como sintiendo que el la miraba ella abrió los ojos, y le dio una gran sonrisa, "Velkan…" fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras el se echaba a reír, ella acomodó sus brazos alrededor de él aun sintiendo ese desaliento y sus músculos internos palpitando, le dio un pequeño pico en el cuello mientras lo abrazaba. Pronto el movió su cara y le empezó a besar los labios, al principio ella se alejo asqueada pues el aun estaba untado de sus jugos vaginales y le daba asco pero el la detuvo y la empezó a besar a la fuerza. Tentativamente abrió su boca y cuando el le pasó la lengua por la suya vio que el sabor no era tan horrible como había creído.

"Se sintió rico verdad?" Le dijo al separarse al cabo de varios segundos.

Ella aun respiraba fuertemente, "Si, mucho, es lo mas rico que he sentido." Vio que el se rió, "donde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?"

Velkan alzó una ceja, no se había esperado esa pregunta, "Con una novia una vez. Tu no la conociste, andábamos a escondidas" vio que ella asintió y el se le aproximó al oído, "Sabes? Ya te tengo en mi bolsillo." Ella no entendió a que se refería y Velkan al verlo le explicó, "Una vez me dijeron que si uno hacia sentir bien a una mujer con la boca ella nunca te querría dejar."

"Pero yo no te quería dejar" le dijo sintiendo de nuevo sueño y cansancio.

"Y yo te quería hacer sentir bien." Le dijo apoyando su erección contra las costillas de ella. "Además no perdía nada en intentarlo."

Ella pasó saliva, "Que hay de tu pene?"

El se empezó a rozar descaradamente contra ella, "Ahí está, acaso no lo sientes?"

Ella le sonrió apenada, "Claro que sí, quería saber si...dijiste que si hacías bien el trabajo con tu lengua no te dejaría, porque no con tu pene acaso no se siente rico con él también?"

El se detuvo pensativo, "Si se siente rico, mucho, pero es solo una sensación diferente. Las dos son fuertes y diferentes."

"Y cual es mejor?" le dijo desviando su mirada hasta su parado miembro.

"No lo sé, eso depende de la mujer, supongo." Al ve que ella no le quitaba ojo de encima le pregunto, "Acaso quieres saber lo que se sentiría con el adentro?"

Ella lo miro a los ojos, y asintió apenadamente, "Si me pregunto que se sentiría."

EL le tocó la cara suavemente, "Un día de estos, tenemos que prepararte porque sino sería muy doloroso, y no quiero herirte, Ana."

El querer haber como se sentía se espantó al oír que era doloroso, "Prepararme?"

Velkan se quito un mechón de pelo de su cara, y asintió divertido, "Prepararte. Te he traído, o mejor dicho, nos he traído algo de Roma para prepararte."

"¿Y eso dolerá?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Porque te asustas? Es solo un pequeño dolorcito, nada mas, ya después veras las maravillas que sentirás."

"Es que..." le daba pena decirlo, "cuando estaba mas pequeña me lastime allí abajo y dolió mucho..."

Velkan arrugo la frente pensativo, ella le había dicho que nunca se había tocado la vagina, "Como?"

"Con un caballo, me caí de este y dolió demasiado," aun le daba escalofríos de pensar en el dolor, "hasta sangre me salió y mama y papa se asustaron mucho." Vio a Velkan mirándola fijamente, "Mama se asusto mucho y papá solo le dijo que yo hacia mucho deporte y que era solo cuestión de tiempo de cuando se rompería, no entendí de que hablaban y mamá después no me quiso decir, estaba muy pequeña me dijo."

Velkan asintió comprendiendo, y le empezó a tocar el estomago suavemente "Uhm, creo que se te rompió el himen y por eso madre estaba asustada. Oye, ya tienes el periodo?" Ella negó con la cabeza, lo que aclaró sus dudas, "Si, se te rompió el himen." Al ver que ella iba a preguntar el se le adelanto, "Es una tela pequeñita que tienes muy adentro de tu huequito. Se dice que una mujer tiene que llegar con ella al matrimonio y axial su marido vera que es pura, pero la verdad a nosotros los gitanos no nos importa mucho eso, esa telita se rompe hasta haciendo deporte así que veo el punto de mi padre por no preocuparte."

Ana asintió, al menos ya sabía que era lo que había pasado, "Y si me lo metes me volverá a doler?" le pregunto mientras ella también le empezaba a acariciar el estomago.

El le sonrió abiertamente, "Eso es una buena noticia sabes, no, no te dolerá porque duele cuando es rasgado pero si ya no hay nada para rasgar..." dejo la frase colgando, había sido en parte mentira pero no veía porque volverla a asustar, de pronto y hasta se echaba para atrás cuando llegara la hora.

A anna le gustó oír eso, "Y que me trajiste?" le pregunto olvidando sus miedos y queriendo ver su regalo.

"Mañana." Le dijo, ya había planeado lo que iba a suceder n toda la semana y si las cosas salían como creía la podría follar antes de lo que pensaba gracias al entupido caballo.

"Pero-"

"Shhhh" le dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca y ella se calló. "Me gustaría que hiciéramos algo mas ahora."

Ella alzo las cejas pues había creído que se tendría que ir a su habitación, "Si." Le dijo sintiendo como se volvía a humedecer. En cuanto él se le acercó ella lo abrazó. El metió la lengua en su boca y la empezó a mover y ella a tocar con la suya. Luego el la saco y dándole una ultima caricia la sacó, ella inmediatamente la siguió para meterla en la boca de el pero antes de meterla completamente el formó una O con uss labios y la empezó a chupar mientras hacia que las puntas se tocaran. La succionaba y la sacaba, la succioinaba y la sacaba, luego abrio su boca grandemente y empujo la suya en la boca de ella. Ana gimió mientras sus glandulas de saliva empezaban a hacer mas de esta, empezó a pelear con la lengua de el. Al cabbo de unos segundos el se alejó y respiro fuertemente. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, era tan bueno hacer esa clase de cosas.

"Me lamerías allí abajo," le preguntó y vio la cara de sorpresa que ella hizo, "yo lo hice contigo."

Anan no estaba segura, por allí era por donde el orinaba, "Si, pero...es diferente-"

El sacudio su cabeza "Es lo mismo, vamos, yo te hice sentir bien, no podrias hacer lo mismo por mi?"

Ana sacudio la cabeza, "pero es que por ahí orinas."

"Pero me bañé antes de que vinieras, estoy limpio. Y yo te bese por donde orinabas también."

Ana miró su pene, "No se como hacerlo."

El la hizo levantar su mirada, "Como te succione la lengua, yo te digo como, si?"

"Pero-"

"Tan solo un momentito, mira que ya casi estoy listo para explotar, un momentito nada mas...si? Te lo ruego? Así como a ti te gusto sentir mi lengua a mi también me gustaria sentir la tuya…"

Ana volvio a mirar el pene, le parecia asqueroso pero aun axial le llamo la atención, "Un momentito, y si no me gusta no sigo..."

Velkan le sonrio y de un movimiento la sento encima de el se aproximo y la beso, "te va a gustar" le dijo abrazandola fuertemente pero besandola suavemente. Luego la solto y ella lo miro por unos instantes luego bajo lentamente y se acosto en la cama bocabajo entre las piernas de el.

Lo cogió con las dos manos y lo miró, antes lo había tocado pero nunca lo había mirado desde tan cerca, lo miro a la cara nuevamente y vio que el respiraba fuertamente. "Has lo que quieras pero no uses los dientes…" las manos de ella fueron a sus pelotas y las apreto sintiendo que tan fuertes eran, un poco rasposas y pesadas, luego hizo un puño y lo deslizo desde la base hasta la cabezita. Al ver la gotica de presemen que lo dejó su boca se aguó, y descubrió que en verdad quería hacer eso. Limpió la puntita pasando sus dedos y luego volvio a sus bolas y las levanto un poco, luego sacó su lengua y tentativamente lamió una bola. Sintió que las caderas de el se movieron y sintió que la piel no sabía feo, la verdad no sabia a nada, solo se sentía un poco rasposa. Apoyo sus labios contra ella y la succiono un poco mientras pasaba de nuevo su lengua por esa parte. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y lo miró. "Te gustó?"

"Sí, solo sigue anita" dijo moviendo las caderas y aproximando su pene a la cara de ella. "Lo haces muy bien." Mintió, no había sido cosa del otro mundo, pero la verdad era que estaba que explotaba.

Ana asintió y lo agarró ahora con confianza mientras lamía la base y una vez mas le chupaba las bolas, uso los dientes en una y el saltó un poco pues ella lo habioa hecho juguetonamente, después de casi dos minutos de lo mismo el se alejo un poco y ella lo volteó a mirar confundida, el le sonrió y colocando su mano sobre la de ella hizo que el glande rojo y humedo quedara contra los labios de ella, "Abre tu boquita, lámelo y succionalo. Quiero ver a mi hermanita jugando con mi poya..." Ana se ruborizó y bajó su mirada rápidamente, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, abrió un poco la boca y su lenguita salió, rápidamente la pasó por la cabecita recogiendo un poco del liquido biscoso el cual era salado, luego tomó el inchado glande en su boca y lo volvió a lamer, lentamente empezó a succionarlo. Velkan se sentía en el cielo, una de sus fantasias se estaba haciendo realidad, desplazó su mano de la suya sobre su poya y la colocó en la cabeza de Ana la cual se detuvo y lo miró nuevamente, sus labios aun seximente alrededor de él, su boca llena con él, vio un poco de la saliva sobre el y su pene palpitó y la sintió gemir anets de que ella se lo sacara de su boca.

"Velkan?" Le preguntó creyendo que talvez lo había lastimado y por eso la detenía.

No le dijo nada, le tocó suavemente un mechón de cabello y luego hizo presion sobre su cuello cabelludo mientras el levantaba un poco las caderas mostrandole su pene, ella entendió y lo volvió a poner en su boca, esta vez con mayor experiencia, "Si mi amor, así." Le dijo cuando ella empezó a hacer circulitos sobre todo su glande, desde el huequito hasta la basesita, la sintió delinear la cabezita con su boca humeda y le empezó a mover la cabeza para que ella se metiera mas de el, unos segundos después el estaba metiendo cada vez mas su pene en su boca con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Ana empezó a girar su boca un poco mientras sentía un apenado placer al reconocer la imagen que el debería estar viendo, lo miró y seguramente el la miraba también, su mano empezó a acariciar su muslo y luego la base de su poya mientras se la sacaba y le daba un lametón siguiendo la vena hinchada. "Anna..." Velkan se lamió los labios al verla establece un ritmo, su cabeza moviendose de arriba haceia abajo en una parte de su poya y usando su lengua sobre la vena mientras lo succionaba, a los pocos minutos la mano de ella también se movia de arriba abajo sobte lo que no se podía meter y el sintio que la cabezita era presionada contra la garganta, no pudo resistirlo y con la mano en su cabeza hizo que se tragara otro poco de sí. Ella inmediatamente se alejo mientras le dieron nauseas pues no estaba acostumbrada a eso. "Tendrás que aprender a comertela toda..." le dijo mientras se sentaba y ella trataba de poner las nauseas a un lado.

Ana no estaba segura a que se refería, Velkan era tan grande que no se imaginaba como mas de el le pudiera entrar, y no solo grande, también ancho, su mandibula le estaba empezando a doler. "No creo que pueda."

Velkan se lea rrimó y le dio un beso, sus lenguas peleando inmediatamente, una mano fue hasta uno de sus senos y se lo empezó a tocar, "Ya podrás, ya lo verás, seguiremos practicando hasta que puedas..."

Ana asintió, la verdad le había gustado hacerle eso a Velkan, era la primera vez que lo veía disfrutar tanto por algo que le hacía, "Cuanto mides?" le preguntó y vio que el le abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Um, la ultima vez que lo medí...como 17 centimetros." Le respondió mientras la hacia tocarlo, ella sin inhibiciones lo hizo.

Lo miró palpitante en su mano, "17? En serio? Diria que es mas largo..."

"Mas largo es mejor, mas ancho es mejor." Le dijo mientras se empezaba a excitar de sobre manera, tener la boquita de ella sobre el había sido genial y lo queria de nuevo, pero no queria presionarla, de pronto la asustaba y después se negaba a hacerlo de nuevo.

"En serio?" dijo mierando alrededor de si, y el asintió, "Tienes una regla? Quiero medirlo..."

A el le molestó un poco, ese no era el momento para que ella andubiera en sus cosas de niña, aun axial queria llevarle el juego pues nada hacia un orgasmo mas potente que haber que tenido que esperar por el, le dijo donde había una y la vio caminando desnuda hacia el escritorio, luego volviendo hacia el.

Cuidadosamente lo puso contra la base y lo pego o mas que pudo contra el pene, "Velkan, creo que te equivocaste en 5 centimetros..."

Velkan le sonrio, "No te dije que la ultima vez que lo medi tenia 16 años?" ella sacudió la cabeza y el le miró el coño de nuevo. Todavía estaba mojada, "Te mojaste cuando me lo mamabas?" Ella asintió volteando la cabeza apenadamente, "Bein, pero no tienes porque apenarte conmigo, nada de lo que hagamos te debería apenar." Le quitó la regla de la mano y la puso a un lado, "Te lo demostraré." El colocó su cara en us vagina y le dio una lamida y ella se estremeció, le cogió la mano, "Ven, hagamos un 69."

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó mientras el la acostaba en el piso y se acomodaba encima de ella, se empezaron a besar nuevamente y cuando se separaron el le dijo que estaba a punto de saberlo.


	7. Chapter 7

"Porque quisiste que nos encontráramos aquí?" Anna le preguntó en cuanto llegó a las caballerizas.

Velkan le sonrió desde donde estaba e inmediatamente caminó hacia ella, no olvidando llevar consigo el regalito que le había traído, "Ven conmigo." Le dijo pasándola de lado y siguiendo hasta el lugar mas apartado, luego entrando en una caballeriza que había estado vacía probablemente por años y que él había llegado temprano a arreglar.

Anna entró notando el modo en como Velkan había organizado todo, había un pequeño estante que servía de mesa, paja sobre las 'paredes', el piso, luz entraba desde una ventana a una altura de tres metros, había un cochón viejo sobre el piso... "Por que aquí?" preguntó viéndolo entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, casi inundando el lugar en penumbras mientras que por fuera y a través de unos muros bien arreglados de heno que él estaba colocando se podían ver la luz de afuera.

"Quiero mostrarte algo." Le dijo empezando a sentir esa sensación de deseo en su estomago. iNo la había ni tocado y ya se estaba empezando a excitar, era horrible que una niña le produjera eso./i "Además, de pronto podemos empezar a crear sospechas en el castillo."

¿Le iba a mostrar lo que era ese 69? La noche anterior se lo iba a mostrar cuando su papá llamó a la puerta y por esta le dijo a Velkan que hiciera menos ruido con la amiguita que tenía ahí adentro, decir que los había asustado, era poco. Ella había vuelto a su habitación minutos después. Lo vio bajando una maleta que traía y sacando de esta varias cobijas y sabanas y después tendiendo el colchón con estas, "¿Que me quieres mostrar?"

Velkan subió la vista y le sonrió, no se dirigió hacia ella hasta que tuvo todo listo, cogió del piso la caja de madera con su regalo dentro y se aproximo a ella. Luego se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una chuspa de papel pequeña. "Espero que te guste."

Anna inmediatamente cogió el regalo de sus manos y lo destapó, "Están divinos!" le dijo al ver los aretes de oro blanco que le había traído. Inmediatamente se los puso, "Como me veo?" le preguntó levantándose el cabello.

Ella era tan pequeña que dudaba que ese fuera un gesto de coquetería. Él era muy alto para ella así que se arrodilló en el piso para más o menos quedar a su misma altura y la cogió de la cintura acercándola a él, "Bien bonita." Sintió el rubor proveniente de sus mejillas y se inclinó para dejar un beso, el labio inferior de ella al principio tembló cuando lo atrapo entre su superior y su inferior pero segundos después ya no lo hacía. Velkan sabía que a ella todavía

Le daba un poco de pena cuando empezaban a hacer estas cosas y no la culpaba, era la naturaleza humana y mas cuando uno apenas estaba comenzando, como siempre fue el quien empezó a pasar su lengua por sus labios para que le devolviera el beso y pronto se encontró siendo bienvenido por su lengua, mojadita y suavecita, como suponía tenía su otro par de labios, o como lo estarían pronto.

"No es más peligroso que nos encuentren aquí?" le pregunto mientras el empezaba a besarle el cuello y ella lo cogía de su cabello.

"Claro que no, este lugar a esta hora siempre esta solo." Le mintió. Mientras llevaba su mano al cordón de su corset y se lo empezaba a desamarrar.

Minutos después estaba acostada desnuda mientras Velkan estaba acomodado entre sus piernas besándole los muslos, los labios de él apoyados sobre su piel y la lengua haciendo círculos, no podía evitar moverse. 'Quiero lamerte todita' le había dicho hacia varios minutos. Estaba siendo deliciosamente lento, cuando subió lo suficiente como para pensar que iba a hacer lo de la noche anterior tan solo le lamió superficialmente cada labio de su vulva y tras dos lametones, uno a cada uno continuó subiendo.

Velkan estaba adorando eso, ahora besándole el estomaguito sentía como se tensaba igual que lo había hecho con sus piernas pero ahora tenía su pecho contra su cuquita y la podía sentir moviéndose contra este, buscando que el le diera mas. Llegar a sus téticas aun desarrollándose colocó su pelvis mas cerca a la de ella pero no lo suficiente, con una mano cogió un senito y con su boca se propuso a alabar al otro, lamidas, mordiscos, tirones de su pezón, ella haciendo ruidos, moviendo su cadera, cogiéndolo del cabello y diciendo su nombre, Velkan le sonrió mientras cambiaba de seno minutos después y se disponía a hacer lo mismo que antes.

"Velkan..." le dijo mientras él le besaba el cuello y apoyaba mas su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su poya ahora contra su vagina, no pudo evitar empezar a moverse contra el, y el juguetonamente se empezó a mover sobre ella mientras le daba un 'si?' se quedaron así, rosándose suavemente y el besándole el cuello cuando le empezó a besar la mandíbula quiso volver a llamar su atención, "Velkan," le dio tiempo y antes de que el se acercara a su boca levantó la cabeza mientras hacía más presión con sus caderas, ella por su parte abrió mas sus piernas, sintiendo cada pliegue de su pene contra ella, "Me besarías ahí abajo como anoche?"

Velkan le sonrió, ¿así de bueno había sido su desempeño? No le respondió en vez de eso la empezó a besar en la boca, su lengua invadiendo su boquita y buscando la de ella para invitarla a jugar, las manos de ella lo abrazaron mientras el continuo moviéndose sintiendo cada pliegue de sus labios vaginales contra su poya. "Que de malo tiene que te haga un dedito?"

Le dijo separando sus caderas de la de ella y dándole paso a su mano para empezar a jugar con ella, dos dedos inmediatamente siendo engullidos por su interior, sus labios vaginales tratando de chuparlo más hacia adentro, estaban hasta la base y continuó empujando retorciendo la mano entorno a la entrada, "Si te sientes así de apretadita con dos dedos ya quisiera sentirte sobre mi poya" le dijo contra el oído, ella no hizo más que mover sus caderas y gemir ante sus palabras, "Dime, alguna vez te gustaría que te metiera algo mas grandecito aquí?"

"Sí…" le dijo, lo había estado pensando mucho, imaginarse que se sentiría...tener a Velkan adentro, Inmediatamente se detuvo cuando él sacó sus dedos de ella y sintió el capullo de su pene siendo sobado a lo largo de la rajita y como este hacia presión en un lugar causándole un poco de malestar, pero aun así no pudo evitar empujar hacia él.

"¿No te da miedo?"

"Si pero te quiero."

Velkan la vio cerrando los ojos y ubico su pene en su entradita y empujó un poco sintiendo como el musculo suave allí se abría un poco tratando de acomodarlo, repitió esto varias veces pero sintió que así no llegaría a ninguna parte. iTendría que abrirla con un objeto un poco más delgado antes si no quería causarle dolor/i Apuntó la punta de su pene hacia arriba de su vagina y la empezó a sobar contra su clítoris. Ella no se quejó…o se quejó de la forma que daban ánimos. Mas pronto de lo deseado sintió un chorro chiquito y calientico que le daba en su cabecita mientras ella temblaba, se acababa de correr.

Anna lo sintió alejándose de ella por un momento y luego acostarse de nuevo a su lado, mas no sobre ella. "Por qué no me lo quieres meter?" Le pregunto un poquito asustada.

"Que no te lo quiera meter? Es todo lo que pienso, Anita, hacértelo hasta quedarme vacio, rápido y duro hasta que me digas que no continúe..Tan solo no quiero lastimarte. Si te lastimara nunca me dejarías hacértelo de nuevo y eso sería un error. "

Anna sentía que él le tocaba el estomago pero no con su mano sino con un objeto, la curiosidad no pudiendo más que ella hizo que levantara la cabeza y vio que él en su mano tenía un objeto alargado y delgado en su mano. "Que es eso."

Velkan le sonrió pero no le contestó, en vez de eso llevó la punta del juguete sexual hasta la vagina de ella y la rozo, "No te lo imaginas?" le preguntó arreglándoselas para pasar toda la extensión del objeto por ella, cuando había terminado con la punta se aseguró de rozarla toda, su clítoris, su monte de Venus, su ombligo, uno de sus pezones, y después se lo mostró, "Había una tienda de objetos inusuales en la última ciudad que fui, lo vi y me imagine que con él podías tener un poco de diversión." Le dijo apartándose de su lado y cruzándose de piernas mientras se preparaba a mostrarle cómo funcionaba el objeto.

Anna se sentó a su lado, interesada, pero en ese momento había también otro objeto que le llamaba la atención, podía ver el pene de Velkan latiendo de vez en cuando y goteando. En vez de prestarle atención decidió llevar su mano hasta esas pesadas bolas y cogiendo ambas en su puño las apretó, inmediatamente lo escuchó suspirando y lo apretó más duro. "Eres tan grande." Le dijo haciendo un puño con su mano y llevándolo de la base a la cabeza.

"Por eso no quiero metértelo. Aún estás pequeñita."

Estaba empezando a gustarle el objeto en su mano, duro, caliente, enorme, y a la vez tan suave, "¿Velkan?" preguntó al ver una gota dejando su cabeza y su boca inmediatamente haciéndose agua recordando lo que él le había puesto a hacer la noche anterior.

"¿Sí?" dijo viendo como ella se lamía los labios con la vista puesta en su poya.

"El 69 ese, ¿que es?"

Velkan le sonrió, nunca se imaginó tener esa conversación con ella, o estar con ella de esa manera, "Dos personas lamiendo sus parte intimas, como nosotros anoche, solo que al mismo tiempo...quieres intentarlo?" le preguntó.

"Oh..." fue lo único que dijo y después de un par de segundos la mano de Velkan se posó en su muslo tal vez como al incentivo viendo que aun no se encontraba demasiado cómoda.

"Es bien rico. Como lo de anoche." Le dijo tratando de convencerla.

Anna aún dudando se acostó en la cama mal hecha. Esperaba que él le dijera como porque ella no sabía.

"Un no," le dijo tocándole la pierna, la mujer abajo solía ser bueno cuando sabían ejecutar un sexo oral matador pero ella apenas si sabía, lo más probable es que la asustara al hacerla ahogar con su pene. Velkan se acostó y le indicó que se subiera encima de él. "No, siéntate en mi cara, así mi pene quedará en la tuya." Le dijo en cuanto vio que ella no había asumido la posición correcta.

Anna le asintió sonrojándose y vio a Velkan sonriéndole, antes de que se volteara él la cogió y le dio un beso, suave, su lengua apenas jugando con la de ella. Segundos después el se alejó al apoyar cómodamente la cabeza contra el piso, Anna avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer se giró sobre él. Inmediatamente su pene grande y largo y contra su estomago quedó a su vista. Suponía que él tenía una vista similar aunque opuesta de ella. Iba a coger el pene de Velkan cuando sintió la respiración de él contra sus nalgas y después que dos manos se posaban sobre cada una y se la masajeaba con fuerza por unos segundos para luego separárselas, exponiéndola más a él.

Ante él quedó expuesta completamente Anna, sus nalgas mostrando ese canal, en el medio su hoyito trasero contraído dando paso a unos labios rosaditos y húmedos aunque pequeños y abiertos de una forma magistral gracias a su excitación, un hueco del cual salía su humedad, sopló y la sintió que se tensaba, "Eres hermosa Anna, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte." Le dijo primero rozando sus nalgas con su nariz y después mordiéndola pero no causándole dolor. "Cuando dos personas se quieren nada es catalogado como inmoral en su intimidad" le dijo queriendo dejarle ver que no solo la quería para que hiciera esas cosas con él. Tenerla así le provocaba tanta excitación que se dio cuenta que no se podría detener si algo mas que lamerla podría ocurrir, "Te ves tan bien así, y hueles tan bien." Le dijo sintiendo como se endurecía más. Vio el pequeño clítoris rosado y brillante afuera de su capucha llevó sus dedos hasta el mientras le empezaba a dejar besos húmedos en las nalgas suavemente. Mientras se aceraba a ese lugar resbaloso cálido y húmedo lentamente Velkan reconoció por primera vez que se iba a podrir en el infierno, la escuchó gimiendo y llamando su nombre, tal vez pudrirse en el infierno no era tanto a pagar.

Sin Anna quererlo se empezó a mover sobre la cara de Velkan, tras unos segundos y acostumbrándose a la sensación, cerró los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de él ser pasada por toda su rajita lentamente. Mientras la empezaba a lamer Velkan se preguntó que era tan diferente de hacer esto con ella que con cualquier otra mujer, y la respuesta le llegó al escuchar como quería esconder sus gemido mientras el empezaba a circular su entradita y ella a hacer circulitos con sus caderas siguiéndolo después la penetró lentamente con su lengua, ella empujando contra su cara mientras sin saberlo extendiendo sus piernas y así dándole mas acceso. Era inexperta, totalmente, nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas con otra persona. Era demasiado joven, casi doce añitos, y ahí estaba, mostrándose ante él como muchas mujeres le daría vergüenza hacerlo. Y era su hermanita, la hermanita que estaba corrompiendo, "¿Te gusta?" le preguntó tras extraer su lengua, con su dedo corazón e índice trazando su hoyito, la vio meneando la cabeza y empujando hacia atrás, lentamente los introdujo.

"Oh…" no pudo evitar exclamar y mientras lo hizo vio el pene de Velkan enfrente de ella, un pequeño charco de semen en su estomago justo debajo de donde la punta estaba situada, inmediatamente estiró su mano y le cogió las bolas al mismo tiempo que volvía a deslizar su mano hasta su punta. Trató de hacer lo mismo que había hecho la noche anterior pero al acercar su cara se dio cuenta que la diferencia de alturas entre ellos haría que la boca de él no estuviera contra ella, en ese momento sintió lo plano de su lengua siendo apoyada contra su clítoris y como la movía rápidamente mientras su nariz se restregaba contra sus labios, no supo que le causó más emoción. Sin pena alguna ahora Anna se empezó a mover y a apoyar sobre la maravillosa lengua hasta que él la soltó de sus nalgas y alejo su boca. Anna agachó la cabeza para poder mirarlo y este le hizo una seña para que se encargara de él. Inmediatamente Anna se deslizó más hacia abajo hasta que el pene de Velkan estuvo en frente de ella y apoyándose en sus codos lo cogió entre sus dos manos.

"Te gusta?" le preguntó mientras la veía jugar con él. Anna asintió sin mirarlo. "Por que?"

Anna pasó su mano de nuevo por la parte de atrás haciendo que este se pegara más a su estomago, "No sé." Dijo sin aire.

"Dime, que quieres hacer ahora mismo?" le preguntó lamiéndose los labios, tener a su hermana abierta ante si no pareció suficiente, quería escucharle decir las cosas que le quería hacer.

"Besarlo." Dijo sin pensar y viendo otra gótica de semen dejándolo.

"Por que?" Velkan sabía que a muchas mujeres no les gustaba practicar el sexo oral, les parecía desagradable.

"No sé. Sólo lo quiero hacer." Le respondió y de nuevo lo cogió con sus dos manos, una encima de la otra, desde la base, viendo como aún quedaba un pedazo de él afuera. Lentamente lo dirigió a su boca. Anna no abrió sus labios sino que dejó un beso en su capullo húmedo mientras una de sus manos venía hasta este y con dos dedos lo empezaba a tocar, "AH" dijo cuando lo vio goteando aun más. Su mano fue a trazar los contornos de la cabecita y lo vio moviéndose. Aunque quería besarlo le parecía un tanto desagradable el liquido que veía salir y por eso de nuevo llevo su mano al a punta y cogió el exceso de liquido para luego limpiarse en los muslos fuertes de él. En cuanto vio que la cabecita no brillaba abrió sus labios y la llevo a su boca cerrando los ojos, sabia saladito, pensó al empezar a hacer círculos con su lengua. Velkan exhalo en cuanto la sintió. Prontamente recordando lo de la noche anterior Anna inhaló mientras ponía más de él dentro de su boca.

"Así," le dijo cuando lo empezó a succionar.

Al escucharlo Anna continuó metiendo más de él hasta que lo sintió tocando sus amígdalas, su boca totalmente abierta y lengua moviéndose sobre él, trataba de llevarla lo mas adentro posible para tocarle el capullo pero solo podía ir hasta la mitad de lo que tenía adentro. La mano que tenía en la base de él la llevó hasta más arriba, hasta que solo sobresalían un par de centímetros de él y el resto estaba en su boca. Lo extrajo y con él afuera prosiguió a lamerlo notando como sus glándulas salivales empezaban a trabajar.

Anna podía no ser buena en su táctica pero el morbo que le daba de tener a su hermanita así lo recompensaba. Ante él la vio moviendo sus caderas como si estuviera follando a alguien mientras él le follaba la boca. Sus labios abiertos y brillantes expuestos, el clítoris afuera, esa vista se la había imaginado varias veces en sus fantasías más salvajes, solo que con él detrás de ella empalándola en su poya y tocándole el clítoris rápidamente mientras ella se quejaba. Volviendo a la realidad vio como su cuquita se alejaba otro poco de su cara y la sintió metiéndose una de sus bolas a su boca mientras un segundo después la succionaba y la soltaba haciendo un plop, el dedo de su mano mientras tanto jugando con su cabeza, luego la otra bola le siguió. Y no puedo evitar mover sus caderas hacia arriba, mientras sentía a sus bolas apretándose, se iba correr pronto. Anna volvió al otro testículo y lo volvió a succionar mientras hacía presión sobre el con su lengua y lo hacía rodar por su boca, no podía creer que le estuviera gustando hacer eso. Velkan hizo un sonido que la tuvo temblando con necesidad por él, sintió como sus músculos internos se cerraron. Dejando salir su bola con sus labios empezó a besar hacia arriba. No sabía lo que hacía solo que lo hacía sentir bien y a ella también. Vio los pies de él apoyándose contra el piso para así poder levantar sus caderas más fácilmente y lo cogió de la punta y la pegó a su estomago mientras con sus labios delineaba todo su miembro, haciendo presión principalmente sobre la vena y la cresta. Cuando volvió al capullo tan solo se metió esa parte a la boca y empezó a succionar fuertemente mientras pasaba su lengua circularmente por todo el área, de repente sintió que no era su saliva lo único que lo estaba humedeciendo, estaba empezando a gotear ese liquido tibio dentro de ella y el sabor salado no le disgustó tanto como creía, en vez de eso sintió que su boca se lleno de mas saliva.

Velkan estaba tratando de no empujar sus caderas pero no lo pudo evitar, lo hizo y sintió como los dientes de ella lo rozaron, no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo pero si lo bastante como para asustarlo, "Cuidado con los dientes."

Anna inmediatamente se lo sacó de la boca notando como la saliva y sus propios jugos bajaban por su pene y mojaban su mano. "Ah" no pudo evitar quejarse, incluso vio un hilo de saliva que la unía a su cabecita.

La vista de Velkan de nuevo se posó en su trasero, "Anna, te estás mojando más de tan solo chupármelo." Le dijo bromeando, su hermanita estaba resultando ser una pervertida. Vio como una pequeña gota de sus líquidos la dejaba y empezaba a resbalar por su muslo interno. Sin previo aviso extendió su mano y le introdujo tres dedos. Ella chilló y el sonido lo incitó. "Te has imaginado? Lo que se sentiría con mi poya adentro?" le preguntó y ella no respondió, "Imagínate el calor de la fricción, imagínate abierta como nunca lo has estado por un pedazo de carne, imagínate goteando tal como lo haces ahora, imagínate lo duro que se sentiría dentro de ti." Con cada palabra la sentía cerrándose sobre sus dedos. "Imagínate cuan apretada estarás mientras saco y meto mi poya mientras me pides mas. Imagínate tu cuerpo presionado contra el mío enloquecidos." Velkan le hablaba en voz baja y con cariño, sabía que un toque a su clítoris o una lamida la haría terminar, por eso no lo hizo, tenía otras ideas en mente.

No podía creer que Velkan le estuviera hablando así. Tal vez se demoró mucho en continuar con lo que el quería porque de repente su pene se deslizó de entre sus manos, el levantando sus caderas. Ya no sabía que mas hacer con el, no se le ocurría nada así que lo único que hizo fue meterlo y sacarlo de su boca mientras lo chupaba cada vez con más fuerza, extrañamente entre más ruido y fuerza aplicaba a él parecía gustarle mas porque de repente ella ni tenía que mover la cabeza, él se lo estaba metiendo y sacando por cuenta propia. Tan concentrada estaba en lo que estaba haciendo que se sorprendió de nuevo cuando sintió una punta dura y delgada siendo dirigida a su clítoris. Inmediatamente dejó ir a Velkan, "Que haces?" le preguntó sospechando lo que iba a hacer, las cosas que le había dicho antes era solo indicios.

Velkan le sonrió ante su aún inocencia, no queriendo asustarla se levantó un poco y le tocó la espalda mientras se las arreglaba para quietarle los miedos, "Seré cuidadoso. Te juro que no te va a doler." Le contestó y al menos la primera parte sería verdad, la segunda no lo sabía, "Si te duele o fastidia tan solo me lo dices y me detendré." Velkan sabía que ella dudaba pero tal vez por que él representaba algo de autoridad la vio asintiendo. Le iba a decir que se acostara para hacer las cosas más fáciles pero algo le dijo que esta posición sería mejor. "No te preocupes." Le dijo pero después de un segundo reconsidero las cosas, "Hazme correr primero, Anna, ya estoy cerca." La noche anterior él la había detenido antes de eso, y ahora sintiendo miedo de lo que él le podría hacer volvió a tomarlo en su boca. "Tan solo chúpalo fuerte y mueve tu mano mientras lo haces. Aprenderás que eso es todo lo que se necesita."

Anna con su poca edad y experiencia sabía que no debería de estar haciendo eso con Velkan, con nadie, pero era difícil cuando la hacía sentir tan bien. Empezó a mover su cabeza a medida que el movía sus caderas y apretar duro sus bolas y a succionar. De repente él se estaba quejando y sus músculos se movían incontrolablemente, Anna se lo saco de la boca y empezó a succionar fuertemente tan solo la cabecita mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo rápidamente, sus músculos internos se apretaron contra los dedos de Velkan y no pudo evitar gemir lo que pareció que a él le gustó. Volvió a meterse todo lo que más pudo a su boca y él le pidió que gimiera y ella lo hizo, cuando lo sacó vio que su pene estaba bañado en fluidos, vio sus bolas y no sabía porque había encontrado una fascinación con las bolas de él, inmediatamente busco una y se la metió a la boca mientras la succionaba, halaba y lamia, el no paraba de moverse, volvió a llevar su cabecita a su boca y colocando algo en práctica hizo presión con sus dientes hasta que lo sintió asustado, lentamente deslizo la cabecita de él hacia fuera mientras lo rayaba con sus dientes, sus músculos internos se volvieron a constreñir cuando lo escuchó gimiendo y temblando. Lo repitió varias veces con el mismo resultado hasta que se decidió a solo pasar su lengua rápidamente mientras ejercía succión, de un momento a otro lo escuchó diciéndole que se iba a correr y en cuanto lo sintió temblando dejo de besarlo para tener a su mano trabajando mas rápidamente, su otra apretándole las bolas y viendo como pequeños hilos de semen lo dejaban rápidamente, estos cayendo alrededor de él y de sus manos. Tras unos segundos todo había terminado, y ella se sentía con más calor que nunca. En cuanto el dejo de gotear dejo de asirlo tan duro y prosiguió a hacer más suaves sus caricias.

Oh dios, Velkan se dijo ante su culminación...él solía privadamente ufanarse que podía aguantar hasta veinte minutos pero con ella no había durado ni cinco y le había dado un gran orgasmo, "Ana, te amo." Le dijo minutos después sintiendo que la desazón de su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer, la mano de ella aun sobre él un incentivo. Sus brazos habían caído a sus lados pero los llevó hasta las piernas de ella a masajearlas, empezó por sus tobillos haciendo circulitos, subió hasta su tibia y también la masajeó, rozó de lado sus rodillas apoyadas contra el piso, luego lentamente subió hasta sus muslos por las partes de atrás de su piernas, todo el tiempo su vista y atención puestas en ese lugar hermoso y brillante ente sus piernas, circuló con sus brazos sus piernas y la trajo hacia atrás, "Ven aquí mi amor" le dijo haciéndola que le colocara esa cuquita deliciosa directamente en su boca.

Ana inmediatamente dejó ir a su polla aun medio parada y no pudo evitar quejarse cuando él empezó a pasar su lengua suavemente entre sus labios, "No, duro." Le pidió, quería sentir esa explosión que él había tenido antes, no podía ni aguantar, la presión en su vientre hacia que este se contrajera junto con sus muslos y músculos internos "Velkan" gimió sin pena acostándose sobre su cuerpo y moviendo su s caderas sobre la boca del. Su espalda se arqueo cuando sintió la lengua de el introduciéndose de golpe. "AH!" dijo tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo llevando hacia adelante sus caderas. Podía sentirla moviéndose dentro circularmente o solo la punta, lo que él quisiera para tener pidiéndola que no se detuviera.

Estaba tan húmeda, lo encontró sorprendente. Empezó un mete y saca lento mientras colocó un brazo sobre ella deteniendo sus caderas, cuando su lengua se canso le levanto un poco las caderas y le abrió los labios vaginales para empezar lentamente a pasar su lengua en círculos sobre ese clítoris pequeño que parecía darle demasiado placer, lamida en forma circular, succión, en segundo tenía su boca entera mojada pero aun no quería hacerla correr. Continúo jugando con ella y sintió sus manos apoderándose de sus muslos y apretándolo duro, luego gimiendo su nombre y pidiéndole que hiciera acabar todo. Velkan con una mano buscó el juguete que no sabía donde había dejado y cuando lo encontró lo trajo hacia ella, le colocó la punta en la entrada de su vagina pero ella inmediatamente se echó hacia adelante, asustada. "Shhhhh estas tan lubricada que ni lo sentirás," le dijo mientras le rozaba la nalga con el juguete. Para convencerla mas volvió a alzarle las caderas y a ubicar su cabeza debajo de estas mientras volvía a lamerla, su lengua dentro de ella, la punta de su dedo sobre su clítoris, cuando sintió que ella se estaba enloqueciendo cambio de lugares, metió dos dedos dentro de ella y empezó a succionarle el clítoris, empezó a abrir y a cerrar sus dedos cosa que ella pareció apreciar pues dejo salir un quejido gutural, estaba lista, con juguete en mano de nuevo lo apretó contra su huequito, "No te muevas." Le pidió y la sintió dejando sus caderas quietas tras subirlas un poco, no pudo evitarlo, le paso la lengua rápidamente desde su clítoris hasta el huequito de su culo. Abrió sus dedos nuevamente dentro de ella proporcionándole así espacio para el juguete, coloco la punta en su entrada y empezó a deslizarlo lentamente hacia adentro. Ella gimió cuando entraron los primeros centímetros de la punta. Era un pedazo de madera normal, si uno lo veía tirado por ahí ni pensaría que era un consolador, tenía quince centímetros de largo y tres de ancho, casi el mismo ancho de dos dedos suyos y viendo como antes había podido insertarle tres no creyó que le fastidiaría, solo quería calmarle sus miedos. Extrajo los cinco centímetros que le había logrado meter y lo volvió a meter lentamente, ella tembló, y él sabía que lo bueno vendría cuando tuviera más adentro. Le dio vueltas circularmente cuando sintió que no podía continuar, "Relájate" le dijo cuando fue a sacar el instrumento y sus dedos se resbalaron, ella lo tenía presionado, el se quejó viendo el objeto, como le gustaría que fuera su pene el que no pudiera mover de ahí. Volvió a agachar la cabeza, en vez de succionarle pasó su lengua alrededor de ella tocándole los pliegues mojados, inmediatamente sintió el objeto se aflojaba, insertó otro par de centímetros.

Anna no sabía muy bien lo que sentía, el objeto se deslizó otro poco y sintió un cosquilleo mientras seguía entrando, cosquilleo que la hizo temblar y exhalar mientras sentía sus ojos calentándose. Esa sensación si le gustó y se movió cuando de un momento a otro empezó a sentir dolor, después de eso el objeto siguió entrando, los dedos de Velkan nunca habían ido tan profundos. "Oh…" dijo cuando sintió que el objeto ya no podía entrar mas y los dedos de Velkan contra su entrada sosteniéndolo, no podía creer que todo eso le cupiera, pensó tratando de no moverse cuando la lengua de él empezó a trabajar contra su clítoris de nuevo.

Se sentía abierta y apretada sobre esa pieza de madera, cuando el extrajo un poco quiso detenerlo pero de repente lo volvió a empujar. "Velk…" le dijo nerviosa por las sensaciones que sentía, nunca había sentido algo asé.

Velkan sintió que su erección reaparecía en cuanto vio que el juguete no podía entrar más, lo soltó y lo vio cómodamente sujeto por esa vagina apretadita, maldadosamente se dedicó tan solo a lamerle el clítoris, sabía que entre más la hiciera esperar mejor su culminación. "¿Te gusta cuando hago esto?" le preguntó pasando su lengua alrededor de la capucha de su clítoris y extrayendo varios centímetros el juguete para volverlo a insertar rápidamente.

Anna cerró los ojos, "Siiii…" a penas si podía pensar de lo rico que se sentía.

"Oh, Anna, deberías de ver la vista que tengo desde aquí" ella sobre sus manos y rodillas, el debajo entre sus piernas con una bella perspectiva de su vagina abierta siendo atravesada por un objeto que desaparecía entre sus piernas.

"Velkan por favor." Dijo moviendo las caderas y apoyando su cabeza en el cuerpo de él.

Por favor, oh si, decidió concederle eso en su primera vez, cogió el objeto y lo empezó a extraer primero poco y lentamente, ella empezó a contorsionarse, cada vez más cuando sus movimientos aumentaban, en poco tiempo tenían un ritmo, la mitad del objeto rápidamente dejándola y encontrándose con ella de nuevo cuando se echaba para atrás, "Oh, Anna." Dios, no podía ser que esto le llamara tanto la atención, no sabía que quería mas sacarle el juguete y acomodar su boca donde este había estado y volverla loca con su lengua de esa forma extraer lo que más pudiera de sus jugos o tirarla a un lado, sacarle el objeto, voltearse, subirse en ella, abrirle las piernas y enterrarse entre ellas.

Anna podía sentir el calor que el objeto dejaba en ella pero había algo que faltaba, la sensación de los músculos de los dedos de Velkan era mucho mejor, se podían mover a donde quisieran, eran más suaves, y era él, "Velkan…" dijo cuando él empezó a mover mas fuerte el objeto y cerró los ojos mientras de repente la lengua de él se posó sobre su clítoris. "Ahhhhh!"

"¿Mas rápido?" le preguntó aumentando un tanto el ritmo, pero ella se quejó. "¿Mas fuerte?" cuidadosamente le extrajo un poco más de la mitad y de un golpe se lo volvió a meter rápidamente con cuidado de no irla a lastimar, "Oh," dijo cuando ella levantó las caderas en medio del camino del juguete para que le entrara mas. Viéndola así se moría por follarla. Se propuso hacerla correr de una vez pero primero usando el consolador como era, en la base del consolador había una especie de rosca invisible, el dueño le había mostrado que ni uno mismo se daría cuenta que estaba ahí si no la movía, hacia la derecha, se acordaba que si la giraba hacia esa dirección el juguete aumentaría dos centímetros en grosor. Con su dedo pulgar, ahora untado de jugos que le estaba sacando, giró la rosca mientras empezó una sucesión de extracciones rápidas, luego tan solo lo dejó quieto y lo empezó a girar dentro de su vagina. Ella a girar con él. "Anna, te juro que eres la única mujer con la que me veo capaz de hacer estas cosas todo el día." Y hablaba en serio, con su ex novia había sido bueno, un polvo y después alguna conversación y después paseos, con otras que había conocido tan solo era una conversación insulsa, una seducción y varios polvos aquí y allá, con Anna, con Anna no quería dejar ese lugar, quería pasar la noche en su habitación, despertarla lamiéndola, bañarse con ella y hacerlo en la ducha, visitarla al colegio y pedirle que le hiciera una mamada, cuando llegara recostarse con ella e ir al lago, comérsela ahí, regresar a la casa como si nada y después de pasar tiempo con sus padres irle a dar las buenas noches. De aquí a dos años empezar a espantarle a los pretendientes y hacerla entender que sería de él y de nadie más. Un gritito lo trajo a la realidad, su mano moviéndose rápidamente, jugos bañando su rostro, ella retorciéndose y pidiéndole que no se detuviera, empezó a chuparle el clítoris con insistencia y a meter el objeto más fuerte, Anna se estaba corriendo.

Anna se levantó un tanto en cuanto empezó a sentir la presión en su estomago, el objeto tan solo aumentándola, Velkan empezó a mover el objeto más rápido y a besarle el clítoris, en cuestión de segundos sintió una corriente que la recorrió por toda su espalda y exclamó mientras sintió sus músculos contrayéndose sin querer, estaba cerca, finalmente, pocos segundos atrás había descubierto que si se tiraba contra el objeto mientras este la entraba la sensación era mucho mejor y así que lo empezó a hacer, la lengua de Velkan y sus labios siguiendo su clítoris tan solo la excitaban, Velkan, el hombre que podía estarle haciendo esto a cualquiera se lo estaba haciendo a ella. Cerró los ojos pensando en las palabras de él de hacia minutos, como le gustaría tener la polla de el adentro haciéndole eso, estar abierta y apretada por él mientras…."AH!" dijo sintiendo como en ese momento el mundo entre sus piernas explotó, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras continuaba moviéndose, negándose a que acabara así de rápido, quería mas, mas de Velkan, pero pronto sus caderas empezaron a temblar constantemente con cada paso de su lengua y este sentimiento la empezó a fastidiar, indicaba que era el final. Sin fuerzas cayó sobre el cuerpo de él, mientras caía se tiró hacia adelante para que su entrepierna no quedara en su cara, le quedó en el pecho, pero pronto lo sintió arrastrándola hacia él, de un segundo a otro lo sintió tratando de sacar el objeto pero le dolió cuando lo hizo, con temor vio que Velkan no podía sacarlo y se iba a levantar pero él la detuvo.

"Cálmate." Le dijo viendo el objeto atrapado, "Es normal las primeras veces." Eso no era cierto pero que mas daba, ella no sabía. "Descansa que ya te lo saco." Le dijo y con temor la vio obedeciéndolo , Velkan le volvió a levantar las caderas y a colocar sus dedos sobre el objeto, luego aplicó sus labios a su raja, apartándose del clítoris, pronto la escuchó exhalando y que el objeto se iba aflojando poco a poco en su canal. Descuidadamente lo dejó caer en el montón de paja a su lado pero algo le llamó la atención, la punta, la punta del objeto estaba untada no solo de sus jugos pero de un poco de sangre, no las cantidades que una virgen solía tener pero si un tanto para tal vez asustarla y hacerlo detener la próxima vez que quisiera jugar con ella. Aprovechando su cansancio haló la bota de su pantalón y lo trajo hasta si, luego sacó un pañuelo y con este limpio el objeto, luego lo escondió debajo del montón de paja. Ese fue el momento en que decidió quitarla de encima, giró su cuerpo hasta quedar a un lado de ella, antes de separarse de su cuquita le dio un último beso en su monte de Venus y se giró para que su cara quedara enfrente de la de ella. "¿Te gustó?" le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, prontamente pasándose la mano por su cara para limpiarse de ella, dios mío, parecía una fuente

Anna asintió, aún temblaba, "Sí, es muy rico." Le dijo sintiendo que la pena le volvía por las cosas que había permitido hacerle y las que había hecho.

"¿Solo rico?" le susurró y le tocó la cara cariñosamente, "Un orgasmo es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo…"

Viéndolo sonriendo la hizo sonreír, la estaba molestando, "Serían mucho mejores si duraran mas….."

Velkan le sonrió más abiertamente y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso profundo, su lengüita jugando y buscando la de él, "Creo que tengo una ninfómana en mis brazos." Le respondió alzándole las cejar, "Que rico."

"Que es una ninfómana?" Anna le preguntó mirando la mano del que empezaba a tocarle el estomago suavemente, un cosquilleo la recorrió y sus pezones se pusieron tiesos de nuevo, Velkan inmediatamente le cubrió uno con una mano.

"Mujeres que les gusta demasiado el sexo."

Sexo, eso era como él llamaba lo que ellos hacían, en ese caso sí, a ella le gustaba todo lo que hacían. "Velkan, esto se siente tan rico, ¿porque no me lo enseñaste antes?"

"Es un error que te lo esté enseñando incluso ahora", le dijo curvándose contra su cuerpo, preparándose a echarse una siesta con ella a su lado. De repente sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió un dedo de ella lenta y suavemente recorriendo su erección, "Te amo, Anna."

"Yo también te amo." Le dijo empezando a masajearlo.

CAPITULO 8

Era más de la media noche cuando Velkan se encontró sentado en una silla en su habitación. Miraba hacia abajo, hacia Anna quien estaba acuclillada entre sus piernas mirando a su pene que empezaba a despertar. Por la última semana le había estado enseñando todo lo que sabía sobre la anatomía masculina y ella….idios,/i a Anita le encantaba todo lo que le mostraba. Cosa que le causaba felicidad y al mismo tiempo preocupación, ¿que clase de persona era si estaba perviritiendo a su hermanita de esta manera? Extrañamente esta clase de pensamientos solo los tenía cuando no estaba con ella o cuando estaba a punto de pervertirla, como en ese momento.

Habían dos formas de saber como Anna disfrutaba de lo que ellos hacían, una nada mas era verle la carita de satisfacción cuando habían acabado, satisfacción de estar sudada, despeinada, con la boca hinchada, húmeda, y con las corridas de él encima…..La otra era cuando estaban tratando de fingir que eran simplemente hermano y hermana y ella hacía algo sin querer que lo dejaba sintiéndose no tan su hermano de la cintura para abajo, como en esa mañana. Habían estado sus padres, ella y él en la mesa, a punto de desayunar cuando dos sirvientes entraron. Velkan ausentemente los vio colocar las cosas sobre la mesa mientras hablaba con su padre sobre planes de estudios e inversiones, varios minutos después había sentido a Anna mirándolo y la había evitado pero como era de esperarse segundos después la volteó a mirar, ella a su vez le esquivó la mirada pero la pudo ver roja y sin aliento, "¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó, por un segundo creyendo que estaba enferma. Anna le asintió y le dijo que tan sólo se había quemado con el chocolate, él le creyó pero cuando la vio desviando su mirada hacia un tarro de miel y luego al mismo tiempo los dos hicieron contacto visual y ella pareció apenada y se sonrojó supo lo que había estado pensando, lo que a su vez tuvo un efecto en sus pantalones.

Y aquí se encontraba, mas de quince horas después, viendo como la mirada de Anna se intensificaba mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su poya a medio despertar y la tomaba suavemente, para después con su otra mano tomar un tarro de miel del piso y apretarlo, escurriendo la miel alrededor de él, incluso en sus bolas.

Anna había estado pensando en esta clase de situación en la mañana, cuando él la había descubierto, y todo el día se había estado preguntando si sus pensamientos de querer lamerlo y que la lamiera con miel encima él lo vería como algo tonto e inmaduro. Aparentemente Velkan sabía lo que había pensado porque antes de marcharse para el colegio le preguntó que si quería hacer algo con la miel y ella le asintió, inmediatamente vio en sus ojos que la idea no le desagradaba, para nada. Él le dio un beso y le dijo que se fuera, que él alistaría todo para esa noche. Llevaba mas de siete días disfrutando de las atenciones y conocimientos de Velkan, de día no podían hacer mucho, cuando llegaba del colegio por la tarde se dedicaba su tiempo a las tareas y sí, cuando se encontraban de repente y no había nadie alrededor habían varios besos robados, si había tiempo a veces terminaba contra una pared con el besándola y tocándola, Una vez su papá había enviado a Velkan a la biblioteca para que le ayudara con una tarea, él la había ayudado, pero ambos sentados en un sillón y solos había dado paso primero a otras cosas, como a hacerla recostar y hacerle a un lado la ropa interior mientras su dedo encontraba paso dentro suyo mientras la besaba profundamente. Y después a ella con él dentro de su boca mientras por primera vez lo escuchaba decir que también le iba a enseñar a como tragarse toda su erección mientras la tomaba del cabello y la empezaba a mover sobre su erección lentamente. No sabía porque le gustaba, la idea de chuparle el pene debía de ser horrible, pero la verdad era que le encantaba hacérselo, sentirlo temblando y contorsionándose por algo que ella hacía…..

Anna de nuevo miró el pene de Velkan, la erección ahora más grande, totalmente brillante y pegajoso, tiró la piel de su cabeza hacia arriba como él le había enseñado y sonrió al ver su capullo apareciendo, esta vez el desorden iba a hacer mayor, y más pegajoso, vio la poya alcanzando su total excitación y palpitando bajo su mirada. Anna empezó a acariciarlo con su mano, la miel haciendo el recorrido mucho mas suave, en su capullo la primera gota de semen se dejó ver y luego se mezcló con la miel, se preguntó que tan pervertido era que su capullo le llamara tanto la atención, todo su pene. Anna acercó su cabeza y abrió la boca dejando que su lengua probara la mezcla e hizo presión en su pequeño hueco en la punta. La mezcla no le supo nada mal, después de varias presiones de la punta de su lengua tomó el capullo entre sus labios y empezó a succionar suavemente mientras al mismo tiempo recorría su cabeza con la lengua.

"Anna…." Velkan gimió mientras sus caderas temblaron, la situación con la miel siendo algo nuevo, algo interesante que lo tenía super cachondo. Sus ojos rodaron cuando ella abrió su boca ampliamente y tomó lo que más podía de él. "Mierda!"

"Mmm…" Anna empezó a decir alrededor de su poya, para ahora la pena que le tenía a hacer este tipo de cosas ya no existía. No cuando se había pasado todas las madrugadas de la última semana con él desnudo enseñándole a cómo tratarlo bien. Permitió que su garganta se abriera todo lo que mas podía en cuanto lo sintió dando golpecitos contra esta y haciendo que le dieran ganas de trasbocar pero simplemente se aguantó. Después de esto estableció un ritmo, empezó a viajar de arriba abajo con él en su boca mientras también empleaba sus manos. Una acariciaba todo lo que no le cabía, la otra masajeaba sus pelotas. Lo miró mientras hacía todo esto.

iAnna era una excelente aprendiz,/i "No te vayas a detener," le pidió empezándose a sentir frustrado por el movimiento lento. "Más rápido…."

Anan de maldadosa lo extrajo todo de su boca y se pasó la lengua por los labios saboreando y después pasando saliva, esto definitivamente no había sido una mala idea. Antes de que Velkan le fuera a decir nada tomó una de sus bolas en su boca y suavemente empezó a lamer y a succionar la miel, él moviéndose sutilmente contra ella y después de un rato procedió a hacer lo mismo con la otra bola.

Velkan estaba en el cielo. Tenía a una mujer chupándoselo todas las noches…..bueno, no una mujer, una niña, pero eso antes lo hacía mas interesante…Tenía a su hermana chupándoselo todas las noches, cometiendo actos carnales todos los días, dejándose hacer y haciendo. Nunca había tenido una novia que disfrutara con él de esta manera, Anna era demasiado entusiasta en cuanto a todo lo cual le llamaba bastante la atención, y no podía negar, que tener a alguien todas las noches en su propio techo con quien pudiera compartir de estos actos era algo que había cambiado sus pensamientos en cuanto al matrimonio y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Matrimonio? Pensó en cuanto la palabra pasó por su mente pero inmediatamente dejó eso a un lado cuando sintió la boca de Anna jugueteando a su alrededor. Miró hacia abajo y la encontró, ojos cerrados y haciéndole esto como si no quisiera hacer nada mas en el momento, la forma en que lo besaba, que lo succionaba, dulcemente…..lo hizo desear mas. Cuanto no quería que sexo oral y masturbaciones no fuera lo único que hicieran. Cuando lo volvió a tomar en sus labios y empezó a bombear de arriba abajo colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a marcarle un ritmo cogiéndola por la boca. Momentos después no podía mirarla más y cerró los ojos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras empezó a empujar más contra ella.

Anna quiso sonreír, su estomago tensándose con los gruñidos y gemidos de él, le dejaba saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, que le daba placer. Pero de un momento a otro lo sintió tomándola del cabello y haciéndola alejar de su erección endulzada, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó al verlo levantándose de la silla. Creyó que era para cambiar la posición y colocó sus manos en sus caderas y fue por su erección de nuevo pero él la detuvo de los hombros.

Velkan la ayudó a ponerse de pie, "Ven conmigo." Le dijo mientras la guiaba hasta la cama de la mano, y la hizo sentar en ella, de nuevo ella hizo el intento de tomarlo de las caderas de nuevo pero la detuvo y se agachó hasta su boca, "Esto es nuevo." Le dijo y tras un segundo de verle la boca hinchada, húmeda, y suponía endulzada la tomó del mentón fuertemente y la empezó a besar, sus labios inmediatamente abriéndosele a su lengua y sus brazos tratando de hacerlo acostar encima de ella pero la detuvo, aunque continuó enredando su lengua con la de ella por varios segundos más, disfrutando del sabor a miel en su boca y de su lengua. Velkan extrajo su lengua de la boca de ella y esperó a que ella tomara la iniciativa de invadirlo a él y en cuanto lo hizo empezó a chupársela entusiastamente, chupar y con la punta masajearle la punta a ella y mientras lo hacía abrió lso ojos para mirarla, ojos cerrados, boca abierta, lengua afuera, moviéndola de adelante hacia atrás, sintió su pene temblando y sus bolas contrayéndose una vez más e inmediatamente se alejó, "Acuéstate." Le dijo sin aire.

Anna se acostó en la cama, le había hecho sexo oral a Velkan parado, sentado y acostado, esta ultima de todas las formas posibles, ambos de lado, ella encima mientras él también le daba sexo oral a ella, o de la forma mas pervertida, él encima de ella y prácticamente sentándosele en la cara. No vio nada raro en su petición así que lo hizo esperando un momento a otro para que colocara cada una de sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuello y que luego se inclinara para tomarla de esa forma. Pero de repente sintió dos manos en su cadera que la halaron hasta el filo de la cama. "¿Que?" le preguntó.

Velkan mientras ella se acostaba le había visto la concha, rosadita, abierta, hinchada y húmeda, pidiendo su erección pero hasta ahora eso era algo que no habían hecho. Llevaban la misma semana jugando con el juguete que le había regalado, pero para ahora el juguete ya no daba excitación, ahora cada vez que se lo metía quería ser él el que estaba adentro, haciéndola gemir y llamar su nombre, "Date la vuelta," le dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa, "pon tu cabeza en el filo de la cama." Al verla haciéndolo dubitativamente la ayudó y vio su cara de aun mas sorpresa cuando le tocó la cabeza y se la inclinó para atrás otro par de centímetros, inmediatamente vio en sus ojos que no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar pero que lo iba a dejar hacer cualquier cosa, Inmediatamente se cogió el pene y se inclino sobre ella, "Abre," le dijo colocándole la punta contra los labios, inmediatamente ella abrió y se deslizó dentro de su boca de nuevo. Se inclinó un poco sobre la cama y colocó una pierna sobre esta mientras sentía la boca de Anna moviéndose tratando de succionarlo un poco y al mismo tiempo su lengua moviéndose pero el ángulo no era el correcto, no hasta que él se inclinó otro par de centímetros y se deslizó más profundamente, hasta que su cabeza tocó la garganta de ella.

Anna volvió a lamer y a succionar su poya como si fuera una paleta y le gustara en demasía lo que hacía. La mano de ella empezó a recorrer lentamente la parte de su pene, las uñas y dedos apenas tocándolo y de un momento a otro asiéndolo. Verla deslizándose con ojos cerrados por su poya, tomando tan solo la punta y húmedamente jugando con esta, su saliva, el liquido que lo dejaba, volviendo a metérselo, sentirse tocando su garganta y viéndola abriendo su boca mas y los músculos de su garganta trabajando para intentar hacerlo seguir fue demasiado, fue demasiada visión ver su garganta agrandándose y tan corto tiempo para él fue demasiado. "Detente…..detente Anna o me correré." Le avisó, sintiendo la familiar sensación de sus bolas empezando a contraerse.

Anna no podía hablar tendiendo el pene de Velkan en su boca y tomó a Velkan de la cintura para dejarlo saber que esta vez si quería probarlo, las otras veces se había negado ante la propuesta de él, y lo sintió renovando sus embestidas lo que la hizo abrir más su boca e inclinar su cabeza mientras empezaba a gemir para que las vibraciones lo ayudaran. Lo animaba a que se le corriera en la boca.

"¡Mierda Anna!" Velkan dijo dejandose llevar y gruñendo mientras empujaba contra su cara, mientras su leche empezaba a emanar de él.

Cuando Anna sintió el primer chorro contra su garganta detuvo los movimientos de sus manos y empezó a succionarlo ávidamente. Con cada pulsación que sentía contra su paladar y lengua hacia mas fuerza contra él y lo sintió temblando mas cuando empezó a tragar lo que depositaba en su boca, menos de cinco segundos después todo había acabado. Sintió a Velkan un par de segundos después saliéndose y lo dejó aunque haciendo presión con sus labios para hacerle eso también placentero, cuanto el capullo la fue a dejar le dio una ultima lamida suave sabiendo cuan sensitivo debía de estar. Inmediatamente lo vio tirándose a la cama, justo a su lado. Estaba todo sudado.

Velkan descansó el resto de su orgasmo sabiendo que ella aun no obtenía nada a cambio, pero para variar había querido hacerlo de esta manera, usualmente primero era ella la que disfrutaba y luego él, hoy no vio porque no debía de ser el primero un par de veces. Y tras unos segundos descubrió porque, después de obtener su orgasmo sus ganas se le había ido, pero sabiendo que Anna estaba demasiado cerca lo hizo apurarse antes de quedarse dormido. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó una bata, "Ya vuelvo," le dijo antes de marcharse.

Varios minutos después y varias preguntas por parte de ella de porque no utilizaba miel como hizo ella y el responderle que le podía dar una infección la tenía acostada. Ella preguntaba que iba a hacer con los hielos que había traído y él decidió besarla por un momento. Si no se acabara de correr estaba seguro que tendría una erección, ella abrazándolo, sus piernas abiertas y él situado sobre su estomago sobre estas mientras lentamente jugaban con las lenguas y ella empezaba a moverse contra su abdomen como si estuviera cogiendo, pero lo que hacía era mover su resbaloso centro contra él, buscando la estimulación mas directa sobre su clítoris. Con una mano cogió uno de los cubos de hielo y sin avisarle lo llevó hasta su pezón, inmediatamente ella gimió altamente contra el beso mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. "Te dije que te iba a gustar." Le susurró mientras se deslizaba otro poco por su cuerpo y quitaba el hielo para ver su pezón mucho mas hinchado que el del otro lado, volvió a colocar el trozo de hielo sorbe este y empezó a hacer círculos segundos después lo removió y tomó el pezón en su boca.

Anna gritó al repentino cambio de sensación de su boca caliente aliviando el frío de su piel congelada. La forma en que se apoderó de ella fue despiadada y todos sus pensamientos terminaron mientras sus dientes, labios y lengua aliviaron el dolor de su piel fría.

Los quejidos de Anna estaban lejos de ser los gemidos de placer que él había llegado a extraerle antes, de hecho ella parecía mas que querer liberarse con las contorsiones de su cuerpo. Pero por otro lado, nunca podría extraer esta clase de sonidos de nadie tan solo por tocarle el pecho, si Velkan no supiera mejor diría que Anna estaba a punto de correrse por la forma en que se movía contra él. Velkan podía estar cansado pero le gustaba provocarle ese tipo de sensaciones, su piel era suave y en el momento, con su pezón de nuevo frío pues le había aplicado de nuevo el hielo, creía que podía hacerla derretir en su boca mientras la succionaba y mordisqueaba con ganas.

La sensación explosiva que estaba sintiendo mientras su lengua circulaba y daba golpecitos a su pezón viajaba directamente a su centro y si antes había estado mojada por él ahora se sentía empapada viendo como se deslizaba mas fácilmente por su estomago mientras buscaba contra este el alivio que él no quería darle. "El otro, Velkan, por favor." Le dijo, entre dolor y placer.

Velkan sonrió contra su piel y le dio una succión fuerte al pezón sensitivo mientras cambiaba el hielo ahora de mucho menos tamaño a su otro pezón, pero continuó jugando con el antiguo e incluso irla a besar mientras le hacía eso. Sentir la excitación y el ansia que le devolvía en el beso le demostraba porque le gustaba tanto hacer esto con ella. Escuchó su gemido en cuanto dejó sus labios y fue al otro pezón congelado, cerrando sus labios sobre este y aplicando una succión suave, que con ella colocando sus manos en su cabeza pronto escaló a lamidas y mordidas.

Mientras lo hacía podía sentirla mas resbalosa contra su estomago y como sus piernas lo rodeaban cada vez mas fuerte y aplicaban mayor presión y viendo esto decidió deslizarse hasta su cuerpo. No habían piernas que abrir tímidamente como la primera vez, para ahora ella ni las cerraba y no le importaba dejarle ver sus pétalos abiertos, no importaba cuantas veces la había visto así ella aun manejaba hacerle explotar sus sentidos con la visión, sus pliegues resbaladizos goteando brillantemente le hacían olvidar de todo. Sintió que lo miraba y levantó la vista hacia ella mientras iba y cogía uno de los hielos que había traído, uno alargado y un tanto grueso, y en cuanto ella lo vio vio que se excitó al saber lo que pensaba hacer con este. Con ella mirándolo la recorrió superficialmente a lo largo de su rajita y en cuanto estuvo en su huequito lo empujó de un solo golpe dentro de ella.

El shock que le dio de tan intensa sensación causó que gritara, el eco rebotando en su cuarto y si no estuviera en una parte inhabitada del castillo se hubiera preocupado de haber sido descubiertos. Ella creía que se lo iba a tomar con calma pero aparentemente no.

Velkan tuvo que sostenerla de los muslos para que no fuera a patearlo con el arqueo y contracciones de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto nadie comportándose tan salvajemente en su cama. Velkan sonrió y tomó la punta del hielo y empezó a moverlo mientras su cuerpo caliente lo continuaba derritiendo. "Te gusta esto bastante, ¿cierto?" le preguntó con tono de broma.

La respuesta de Anna fue otro gutural gemido mientras sentía el agua derretida dejando su centro, mojando aun más la cama de lo que ella lo había hecho con sus fluidos corporales. Suponía que así se sentiría cuando Velkan por fin se lo metiera y se corriera dentro de ella, pero mucho más adentro y mucho más caliente.

Velkan se burló ante el erotismo de su respuesta. Aunque estuviera haciendo un desastre de sus sábanas y cama no cambiaría este momento por nada. Irónico al ver cómo meses y años atrás había pasado su tiempo evitándola. Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos volvería a ver a un tarro de miel o a un cubo de hielo de la misma forma. Cuando sintió que el hielo se derritió totalmente trajo otro pedazo mientras le subía un poco las piernas contra sus hombros, exponiéndola mas, sabiendo cuan sensitivo podía ser su clítoris empezó a aplicar el trozo de hielo rápidamente, lo quitaba, esperaba un segundo, lo colocaba, lo quitaba, lo colocaba, y así continuó hasta que la sintió acostumbrándose mientras al mismo tiempo introducía su lengua en ella y sentía sus adentros un tanto fríos, aunque no mucho, su calentura era mucho mas presente. Su método pareció gustarle porque llamó su nombre sin aire, de una forma tal que escucharla llamando hizo que su pene volviera a reaccionar. Sintiéndose osado empezó a dejar el hielo por más tiempo y a apoyarlo con mayor firmeza contra su clítoris, rodeándolo y prestándole mayor atención. Unos momentos la sintió cerca y sabiendo que había una posición que la hacía correr más fuertemente se hizo a un lado, "Siéntate en mi cara." Anna lo hizo inmediatamente, Velkan se movió hacia su clítoris y empezó a circular el botoncito palpitante varias verses con su lengua y a darle lamidas rápidas. Cuando las sacudidas de sus caderas se volvieron demasiado erráticas , la apaciguó con movimientos lentos ganándole sonidos de aprobación.

La forma en que estaba abierta ante él también exponía su otro hoyo, la pequeña abertura fruncida que había sido abandonada hasta el día de hoy. Recordando la pena que le había dado la primera vez que le lamió la cuquita tenía curiosidad de cómo reaccionaría si le daba a su segundo hoyo un tanto de atención. Este pensamiento lo habrá tenido por días ya pero no se había decidido pues su experiencia con este tipo de juegos era demasiado limitada. Aún así no se pudo detener y colocando sus manos en sus muslos para detenerla si trataba de forcejear reposicionó su cabeza para poder lamer alrededor de su apretado ano.

Anna inmediatamente se tensionó al sentir la lengua de Velkan deslizarse mucho mas de lo que debería, "No hagas eso, es asqueroso!"

Con su fuerza Velkan facilmente la sostuvo hacia abajo mientras ella trataba de alejarse, él continuó haciendo círculos alrededor del hoyo prohibido sin introducirse en este.

"Velkan!"

Sonrió al notar como su voz sonaba mas agitada, sorprendida y necesitaba. Anna lo estaba disfrutando! A diferencia de las mujeres con que había estado antes sabía que podía convencer a Anna de darle una oportunidad a este tipo de cosas. Mierda, ella hoy no trajo el juguete que le regalo, si lo hubiera traído ya sabría donde lo estuviera empezando a introducir en ese momento. Pero por ahora decidió volver a territorio más familiar, extrayendo mas sonidos de placer de la niña ahora sosteniéndose de su estomago mientras le proporcionaba un Angulo en que le gustaba que la lamiera. Apretándolo duro con sus uñas. Dejándole el clítoris se movió hasta su entrada y empujó tan solo la puntica mientras colocaba de nuevo un hielo contra el clítoris y empezaba a mover su lengua, forzándola a una nueva sucesión de temblores. Comenzando lentamente empezó un ritmo introduciendo y extrayendo su lengua, imitando lo que quería hacer con otra parte de su cuerpo.

"Más rápido!" Anna le pidió.

Velkan obedeció, empujando su lengua con velocidad y permitiéndole a sus caderas reaccionar de una forma sensual al chocar y deslizarse contra el, que la tenía literalmente, montándosele en la lengua, en la boca.

"Oh, dios, no pares! Voy a-"

Anna estaba sentada de nuevo, una mano yendo hacia atrás para soportar su peso contra el colchón y la otra tomando un puñado de su cabello, urgiéndolo a que se moviera más rápido y fuerte mientras la llevaba al orgasmo.

A la primera muestra de las contracciones de sus muslos Velkan instantáneamente bajó la velocidad y ni siquiera ella tirando de su pelo o sus caderas moviéndose fuertemente lo pudieron urgir a que se volviera a mover rápidamente.

"Velkan, Velkan, VELKAN!" Anna estaba cerca pero la velocidad no se lo permitía, lo que si hacia era intensificar y prolongar la sensación de placer hasta que la sensación se volvió demasiado y estalló.

Velkan la detuvo y continuo bebiendo de ella, aparentemente sin preocuparse por sus suplicas y atentados de moverse contra él. Incluso después de que su orgasmo había finalizado continuó lamiéndola hasta que la escuchó pidiéndole que dejara de hacerlo. Continuó hasta que la sintió convulsionando demasiado y decidió dejarla descansar. Inmediatamente se tiró a un lado de la cama, temblando y sin fuerza. Satisfecho al verla aun temblando, Velkan se sentó un poco para admirarla, sus piernas aun un tanto abiertas, sus nalguitas redondeadas, no lo evitó y se volteó hacia ella para empezar a besarle las nalgas, su erección había vuelto y quería continuar jugando así ella no pareciera querer nada mas. "Shhhh, vas a estar bien, mi amor." Le dijo varias veces mientras continuaba besándola y tocándola, le lamió las nalgas, se las mordió, las amacizó, minutos después la sintió moviendo, y de nuevo, su boquita alrededor de él, queriendo ayudarlo a deshacerse de su erección, Velkan la dejó mientras subía hasta su espalda y empezaba a besarla allí, saliéndose de su boca mientras continuaba. Cuando llegó hasta su cuello buscó su boca, mientras la abrazaba y ella se acomodaba mejor sobre él para poder besarlo mejor, manos continuaron jugando y volvió a llevar su mano hasta sus nalgas y después se deslizó hasta su centro para introducirle la punta de los dedos, "¿Te gustó?" le preguntó agitado.

Anna le asintió, "Fue maravilloso," le dijo apoyando su frente contra la de él, nucna se había corrido tan largamente.

"¿Y lo otro?" obviamente se refería a su juego en su ano.

"Fue extraño."

"¿Y cuando me vine en tu boca?"

"Supo raro." Anna le contestó recordando el sabor un tanto fuete. Velkan le sonrió y se inclinó a besarla de nuevo, lenta y eróticamente. Cuando se separaron a respirar decidió seguir preguntando, "Me besaste ahí, y hay un huequito, ¿quiere eso decir que me puedes hacer otras cosas por ahí?"

Velkan le sonrió, "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Anna se apenó, después de todo por ahí era por donde ensuciaba, "No sé." Le respondió sintiendo como el dedo de él se salía de ella e iba a rodear dicho huequito mojándolo con sus jugos vaginales, Anna se quedo quieta mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, pronto sintió la punta entrando.

Velkan movió la punta de su dedo y la vio estremeciéndose y erizándose y se lamió los labios sacándole el dedo, "Te quiero coger." Le dijo sin aliento, sintiendo su pene palpitando. Anna lo miró un tanto sorprendido, "Solo la punta, ¿si?" le preguntó.

El corazón de Anna empezó a latir en ese momento, ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso para por fin metérselo? Le asintió con mas ganas de las que creyó eran posibles. Su vagina de nuevo humedeciéndose de saber que por fin sabría lo que era tenerlo adentro. "Sí…..sí." le respondió sin aliento.

Velkan inmediatamente dejó un beso en su mejilla, "Arrodíllate," le pidió mientras se sentaba en la cama. Anna lo hizo y él la hizo voltear para que le diera la espalda a él y luego apoyarse también sobre sus manos, le abrió las piernas.

Anna sintió su aliento caliente contra su centro y después como bruscamente la empezaba a lamer y a chupar para hacerla humedecer de nuevo. le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Estoy lista, Velkan."

Al escuchar su tono de apuro su pene tembló, y se arrodilló detrás de ella. Tenerla perdiendo su virginidad de esta forma no era lago que buscara, pero era la mejor posición para tenerla abierta y que no le fuera a doler tanto. La tomó de las caderas y se tomó el pene en la mano mientras se lo humedecía por toda la raja de arriba abajo varias veces, luego la tomó más duro de las caderas y la empujó hacia atrás apuntando el glande hacia su hoyito que pronto se contralló un tanto, "Relajate." Le pidió mientras empezaba a empujar suavemente para hacerla familiar con la sensación. Pasó una mano debajo de ella y empezó a acariciarle le clítoris y menos de un minuto después ella se tiraba hacia atrás mientras él trataba de metérselo. Cuando Anna abrió mas las piernas apoyó su pene con firmeza contra su hoyo húmedo y empezó a empujar ahora si en serio, sus músculos se abrieron y abrazaron la punta de su cabeza. Anna gimiendo y temblando. Velkan empujó otro poco y después cuando tenía mas de la punta adentro empezó un mete y saca suave mientras se podía sentir deslizándose cada vez mas hacia adentro, luego no fue nada mas que ir apoyando e irse introduciendo. Las contorsiones de Anna y sus quejidos le dejaban saber que si se seguía introduciendo ella no se enojaría, "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó, estaba super apretada, sentía su humedad líquida, su calosr, sus contracciones que lo masajeaban deliciosamente y todo lo que quería hacer era salirse para volvérselo a meter de un golpe una y otra vez, pero ahora sus necesidades eran mucho mas importantes que las de él, si quería que esto se repitiera, que ella no le tuviera miedo tenía que tratarla con cuidado. "¿Te está doliendo?"

Anna le sacudió la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio y tembló sintiendo como empujaba mas, se sentía extraño, rico pero extraño, Velkan era demasiado grande y largo para ella. Se sentía llena y abierta, mucho más que con su juguete, y su juguete no tenía piel caliente, ni era flexible ni temblaba dentro de ella, era tan nuevo….. "Se siente rico, Velkan…." Le susurró y luego agachó su cabeza para ver la conexión pero no pudo, lo único que podía er era parte del pene de él afuera y sus pesadas bolas colgando.

Velkan sonrió y se salió casi completamente para meterse de un golpe, avanzando un par de centímetros más en su canal. Como ella miró hacia donde la conexión estaba hecha, su humedad, ella abierta, su pene aun visible y brillante y por lo que faltaba debía de estar por lo menso diez centímetros adentro, empezó un mete saca constante que le gustaría a ella y que al mismo tiempo lo dejaría introducirse poco a poco sin irla a metérsela toda de un golpe. Continuó y continuó hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía introducirse mas. "Ahí…." Le dijo empujando suavemente para que la sintiera completa, sintiendo sus paredes contra su punta, a espalda de Anna doblándose y apoyándose mas hacia atrás, hacia su pene….

"La tengo adentro…." Anna murmuró cuando sintió a Velkan tocándole con la punta lo mas adentro posible y después sintió a él moviendo las caderas circularmente. Hizo dos puños con las sábanas y gimió doblando la espalda. La estaba cogiendo…..

Reviews Please.


End file.
